


One Tiny Change

by fiction_before_reality



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, AoS rewrite, F/M, I suck at tagging, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5861428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiction_before_reality/pseuds/fiction_before_reality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Skye and Steve had met before AoS started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Was Me

**Author's Note:**

> So I read this awesome fic by CJMarvelEye that I loved and it got the plot bunnies running. If you like the Skye/Steve pairing, I totally encourage you to check out Torn.  
> BTW, I am not afraid to manipulate timelines to coincide with what I want to do. If I want Steve and Skye to meet before The Avengers happens, they are damn well going to meet before The Avengers happens. I’m sorry if this makes anyone upset, but I’m not going to spend a ton of time trying to make timelines sync up. Also, I may change a little bit of canon down the line before I go AU (which will probably happen sooner or later). I’ve got some things in my head that won’t quite fit as is.

The first time that Skye met Steve, they just happened to run into each other. Literally.

All Skye wanted to do was grab a slice of pie. The diner was only ten yards from her van, was an uneventful pie trip too much to ask? Apparently so.

Skye tilted her head up to look at the well-muscled man who she walked into just inside the door. He was wearing a hoodie and a baseball cap that she could see under from her 5’6” viewpoint. The man had an oddly familiar face. Skye frowned. Where did she know him from?

“My apologies, ma’am.” He looked contrite. The Brooklyn accent combined with the face and forties manners clicked several things into place for Skye as the man gave her a hand up from her place on the floor. Everyone knew, of course, that Steve Rogers had been found and defrosted. Skye knew better than most though. Even SHIELD, an expert at keeping secrets, couldn’t keep quiet that America’s Golden Boy had returned.

Although _boy_ was most definitely not the right word for Steve Rogers. He was 100% man.

Steve apparently saw the dawning recognition on her face, because he pressed a finger to his lips in a casual gesture that would’ve gone unnoticed by the average observer. Then, he pulled her by the arm into the nearest booth.

Part of her mind that hadn’t been frozen into silence noted that this happened to be the booth where she normally sat when she came in here, which was quite often. Another part of her was occupied by other things. Like, of course the day that she meets _Captain freaking America_ is the day that she looks like a complete hobo. Sweatpants, an old band shirt, hair in a messy bun; the works.

None of that matters as Steve seats himself across from her. Skye raises a single eyebrow at _him_ , here, in a random diner, in LA of all places. Steve appropriately reads her expression and answers her unasked questions.

“So, I guess that reaction means that you know who I am. I really shouldn’t be surprised. Ever since I woke up, I’ve come to realize that a person’s life isn’t really their own unless they live completely off-grid. Certainly not an option for me, especially since everyone knows that I’m alive.”

Skye can feel her face twisting into a guilty pout when she hears Steve’s distaste for being in the public eye. “That might be my fault.”

“What might be your fault?”

“The fact that everyone knows you’re alive.”

“What do you mean?”

Skye takes a deep breath and responds, “I’m gonna go out on a limb and trust you. It won’t really matter if you tell anyone about me though; I can always make myself disappear again. Oh, by the way, I’m Skye.” She holds her hand put and Steve shakes it warily.

“Anyways, do you have any idea how your status of…you know, life... was leaked?”

“I do not, Miss Skye, but I feel like I will soon.”

Skye stares guiltily at her curled fist resting on the table. “Yeah, you will. And just call me Skye. You’re not gonna want to call me ‘Miss’ after this anyways. So, quick question. How up are you on modern technology? I know it’s only been a few months since you thawed out.”

“I’m ok with technology. It’ll take a while.”

“Ok. You understand hacking, right?”

“Not the details, but hacking is just getting into a database or computer that you shouldn’t, right?”

“Yeah, that’s the basic idea. There are people who hack into different agencies and corporations, not for money, but for freedom of information. That’s what I’ve done for the past nine years. I’ve done what I thought was right. Letting people know the truth. With my past, the truth holds a huge value to me.”

Skye takes a deep breath and gets ready to spill her guts. “It was me. I hacked SHIELD and leaked that you were alive. I thought that people had a right to know. I wanted to give people hope. Hope was something that I never had enough of as a kid, so I wanted to let everyone know that the person who they thought they lost had been found.”

Skye feels the guilt deep in her chest like ice around her heart. “I didn’t think about you as a person, but as a symbol to people everywhere. But what I didn’t really think about was that you’re Steve Rogers, not Captain America. I stuck a label on you, but I hate when people label me. I didn’t realize how hypocritical that was until now.”

Skye stops talking as Steve goes pale, trying to absorb all the information that she’s dumped on him. She facepalms at her extreme overshare.

***

When Steve walked into the diner for some apple pie, he’d had no idea that he would run into the person who exposed his secrets to the world.

Steve tried to get angry. He _wanted_ to be angry. This girl had ruined any anonymity that he might have had a chance at keeping. But something stays the words, keeps them from flowing out of his mouth. What is it that he sees in her?

Oh, he knows. It’s the soft, vulnerable look in her eyes. The same one that he sees every time he looks in the mirror. In her eyes lurks the uncertainty that has plagued him since he woke up in a completely different century.

If Steve is honest, it intrigues him. How is this girl so unsure of her place in the world that she grew up in? He thinks that he wants to find out.

“Skye, it’s… I don’t want to say it’s ok, because it’s not, but I think if nothing else… I understand. But I’m gonna need something from you.”

“Oh yeah, what’s that?”

“Your number.”

***

Well, that was not what Skye had been expecting. At all. It hadn’t even crossed her mind.

Was Steven Rogers, _Captain_ freaking _America,_ actually flirting with her? No, no way. Why would Steven Rogers, all-around good guy, want anything to do with a ragged little street rat like her?

Apparently Steve registered what he had blurted. “I…um…that’s not how I…oh goodness. I hope that we can work together, Skye. You would be a very useful contact. If you can hack SHIELD, I want you on my side. Anything more than that would-”

“I get it, Steve. Anything more than that and we’re just asking for trouble.” But Skye doesn’t miss the way that his eyes linger on her lips after her tongue darts over them.

Right now, they were allies. Maybe soon, they could be friends. After that... well, who knows?


	2. Crazy Starts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye joins up with SHIELD. Takes place during S1: E01-03.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully the long chapter makes up for the long wait. Sorry guys! Hopefully now that I’m back into the swing of things updates will be quicker.

_The secret is out. For decades, your organization stayed in the shadows, hiding the truth. But now we know…they’re among us. Heroes…and monsters. The world is full of wonders._ Of course, Skye already knew that. She had for quite a while. Since Steve, things had changed. She no longer sought out secrets just for the sake of secrets. Ever since New York, since _Steve_ , she had only maintained appearances with the Rising Tide. The truly dangerous stuff that she found…that was passed along through encrypted backchannels to the Avengers Tower.

The Avengers didn’t even know about Skye. When Tony had become suspicious of the first new file on his server, Skye had hacked the AI, JARVIS –which had been surprisingly easy, Tony really needed to update his encryption, it wasn’t 2008 anymore- and programmed him to spin lies convincing enough to throw Tony off her scent.

It was no surprise to Skye when SHIELD plucked her out of her van. She had been deliberately sloppy on her last upload. To almost anyone, it would appear to be a mistake, but Skye was better than that. She wasn’t an imbecile, and she wasn’t humble about her abilities. She made SHIELD feel smart, when really, she had a purpose. She needed info, the type she couldn’t just hack her way into. She needed friends on the inside to get her what she needed. So she planned to make some. If she happened to be able to help Steve on the way, well then, triple bonus points.

***

**_Twelve Hours Earlier_ **

Steve was not a fan of her plan. When Skye video-chatted him instead of just texting, he knew that he wasn’t going to like what she had to say.

When she told him that she was plotting a way to join SHIELD, though, he was furious. “I don’t care that you know that they’ll come after the guy you found. If anything, that’s more reason for you to get the heck out of Dodge! I’m already working with STRIKE Team Alpha; I told you that I would see what I can do about that file. I don’t want you in trouble, Skye. You’re my… _friend._ ” That was definitely not what he wanted to say, but he hadn’t convinced himself to make a move yet. He was hesitant to get involved with her so soon.

Not that he didn’t want to, but Steve could tell that Skye had been hurt in the past. Even though she never said it, he could tell. If he pushed her too hard or too fast, he would lose her.

“It’s not just the file!” Steve heard her frustration color her tone. “I have questions that documents can’t answer. I know that you’ve said that SHIELD is a good group. But I wanna find out for myself if they can really be trusted or not. I’ve got things that I want to share, but I won’t share with them until they’ve shown that they can play nice with outsiders.”

Steve can tell that he’s gaining no ground. One thing about Skye, she is definitely stubborn. Steve sighs. If he can’t talk Skye out of this, then the least he can do is make sure she’s safe.

“Fine. I won’t argue with you. I won’t fight. But one thing please, doll?” He is not ashamed of the pleading in his tone. This girl has gotten closer to him than anyone in such a short amount of time.

Steve sees Skye’s neck tense in the screen as she tries to anticipate his words. “What is it?”

“I want you to have the direct numbers to the Avengers’ Tower and Director Fury. Uh-uh,” he says, seeing the objections forming in her head. “Please? For my peace of mind? They won’t even know who you are. I want to give you an identification code. That’s all that Fury or the Avengers would know.”

***

Skye went dark not long after they set up the identification protocols, and Steve didn’t hear from her for _days._ When he did hear from her, she filled him in on everything that had happened, including who her new CO was. Steve had known, of course, that Coulson wasn’t dead. Even SHIELD couldn’t keep secrets from Skye when Steve asked her to find something.

“You blew a hole in the _plane?!_ ” Steve can barely believe it. Skye’s out of his sight for two days, and _that’s_ what happens? This three-am phone call was entirely unexpected, but that little revelation had been completely out of nowhere.

“Technically that was Fitz’s doing, not mine. And it was everyone’s idea, not just mine. I _may_ have instigated it, though.” Steve can hear the teasing tone in her voice. It’s nice to know that hasn’t changed yet.

“Oh, I haven’t even told you the best part-”

***

The next time that Steve hears from Skye, she sounds calm. But it’s a calm that Steve knows all too well. This calm is a façade, masking the fear underneath. “So, got any useful tips and tricks for undercover that you could give a newbie in under ten minutes?”

Steve had been in a meeting with Rumlow, the STRIKE Team Alpha leader, but when those were Skye’s opening words he got out of his seat and left the conference room.

“They’re sending you in _undercover_?! You’ve only been there, what, a week? That’s ridiculous! Put Coulson on the line!” Steve knows that he’s raving, but what else should he do? He’ll talk to Coulson, get this straightened out. The only thing that breaks through the haze in Steve’s head is her voice.

“Steve! STEVE! I asked for this assignment. I’m the only one who can do this. ”

“What _are_ you doing?”

Skye hems and haws, obviously trying to get out of the question, but Steve won’t budge. Not this time. “ _Skye._ What is the job?” Each word is said carefully. His ire is not aimed at her, she doesn’t need his negativity.

“Fine,” Skye says on a sigh, “Yesterday, Doctor Franklin Hall was kidnapped from a SHIELD convoy by people who were hired by Ian Quinn, the supposedly-good guy who is really just an all-around asshole. Quinn is having a shareholders party this weekend at his estate in Malta that I wrangled myself an invite to.”

“That still doesn’t explain why you have to go!”

“Oh yeah, about that, apparently international laws are in place which prevent SHIELD’s interference in Malta. But I’m technically not SHIELD, so I can get around all that stuff. But seriously, tips? Y’know, on going undercover and not dying?”

Skye’s tone suggests that she’s trying to keep the mood light, but it’s not working very well.

“One thing. Don’t try to lie. Well, I guess what I mean is don’t spin extremely complex lies that you won’t be able to keep up with. Tell as close to the truth as you can so that no one can trip you up with it. Got it?”

Skye hummed, and Steve heard voices in the background, talking about mission prep.

“It sounds like I’ve gotta go.” Her words sounded reluctant, and Steve could almost feel her anxiety.

“Hey, Skye. Let’s take a minute. Your team can deal for a minute without you.”

“What is it?”

“If you go in like this, you won’t last long. Just take a minute. Breathe in for a count of three, out for a count of three. Come on, I’ll count, you breathe. In, two, three. Out, two, three.” As he continues counting, Steve can tell that Skye is calming down, her breathing becoming more even, with less shuddering in it.

“Skye!” This is heard from Skye’s end of the line, a British woman sounding impatient in the background.

“I have to go. I promise that I’ll call you as soon as I can. I’ve got a few _things_ that I need to take care of. Bye.”

Steve is about to question her sudden strangeness when he realizes that she hasn’t told her team about her connection to him. “Goodbye, Skye. Good luck.” He doesn’t say anything more in-depth in case of anyone on the other end listening in.

Steve had to sit in the lobby where he wound up for a minute before he could force himself to go back to his meeting. In that minute, he took his advice for Skye and focused on his breathing, pushing the thoughts of Skye in danger to the back of his mind. He had to trust that she would update him when she could.

***

At three-o’clock the next morning, Steve was woken up by his phone buzzing in the next room over. He was in his quarters at the Triskelion when Skye called, clearly shaken.

“Skye, calm down. It’ll be ok. It’ll be ok, doll. Just tell me what’s wrong. Did something happen on mission? You can talk to me.” Skye takes a few more shuddering breaths before actually replying.

“Nothing happened, per se. I’m just gonna start from the beginning. That’ll probably be easier. So, the party that I went to was Ian Quinn’s annual shareholder’s gala. I got in there and made small talk with some people including Satan himself.

“Anyways, then I tried to sneak into Quinn’s office and he caught me, so I kinda threw SHIELD under the bus. I told Quinn that SHIELD was listening to stall until I could- _ah!_ ” Steve started as Skye let out a little shriek instead of the end of her sentence.

Then, Steve heard an unfamiliar male voice on Skye’s end of the line. “Skye, who the hell is that! You’re leaking operational-” Then the line went dead.

Steve just stared at the phone in his hand. _Well, that should be interesting._

***

Skye was very, very dead. As pissed-off as Ward had been at their first meeting, this was a hundred times worse. Ward stood towering over her, her phone in his hand having just been disabled.

Yeah, this looks pretty bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry. :P  
> As always, questions and comments are appreciated.


	3. Grant Ward Is Still Kind Of A Douche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Coulson and the team finding out that Skye knows Captain America.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I don’t really have any excuses. Hopefully I can do better next time though.

Five minutes after Ward’s abrupt entrance to Skye’s bunk, all but Coulson were gathered around the holotable, as if this were just another mission. But it wasn’t, and now Skye was stuck defending herself from Ward’s accusatory looks and deep-set scowl.

“What is it, Ward?” Coulson stormed into the room. He was not amused. “It’s four o’clock in the morning! Couldn’t this wait for four more hours? What’s so urgent that you had to wake us up?” He did a double take at the peek from behind her back of Skye’s hands ziptied together, oddly reminiscent of her first day on the team, only a week ago. “And why the _hell_ is Skye in cuffs?!”

Ward cast a look Skye’s way. When he saw her nearly imperceptible nod, he began to tell the team his side of the story.

“I was just on my way back from the bathroom when I heard Skye laughing in her room. I was going to make sure that she was ok after how things went down in Malta. When I got to her door I heard her on the phone with someone. She was leaking operational secrets. I don’t know to whom, but there’s no doubt.”

By this point, Fitzsimmons’s mouths were open, Ward was spitting his words, and May and Coulson just looked like disapproving parents with an unruly teenager.

“Okay, lovely. Ward’s had his turn to talk, now it’s mine.” Skye stood up and tossed the remains of the white plastic ziptie which previously bound her hands on the ground at Ward’s feet. She _tsk_ ed at Ward, “Rookie mistake. You didn’t take my watch.” She tapped the face of said watch. “I’ve got all sorts of miniaturized goodies in here. It was a gift.”

She laughed at the look on his face. “Don’t worry, I won’t run off. Anyways, where was I? Oh, yeah, telling my version of things.” She spoke directly at Ward now. “Maybe next time you can listen to my side of the story before you bring in the rest of the team.”

Skye sighed, this was going to be messy. “So where do I start? Um-”

“How about you start with who the hell was on the other end of the phone line! Who are you reporting to?”

Skye scoffed at the single-mindedness that SHIELD seemed to try and instill in all of its agents.

“Not everything is a betrayal. Not everyone is waiting to stab you all in the back. Jeez, can we maybe loosen up on the paranoia a bit?” Skye perched herself on the holotable, thinking about how twisted this whole thing had gotten. This wasn’t supposed to happen like this.

“Ok, you guys really want to know who was on the other end of the line?” Five heads nodded. “You’re not going to believe me. Whatever.” She took a deep breath, “It was Steve Rogers.”

 “What?!” Sounded from four of the people. Ward only scoffed, “Oh yeah, I’m sure that you just happened to know _Captain America!_ What happened to the _‘I’m a poor little orphan, pity me’_ routine?”

“Well damn. Ward, that was uncalled for. I never lied about my history. I simply… _omitted_ a few things that happened in the past few months. But yeah, it was Steve on the phone with me, so I technically wasn’t even doing anything wrong. Steve is Level Nine, high enough that he could’ve gotten all of the operation specifics if he really wanted to.”

Coulson stepped in now. “We can’t just take your word for it, Skye. If you can prove that it really was Rogers, then I feel that there would be no need to report this instance. And, Skye? God help you if you’re lying.”

***

Steve’s worry was beginning to reach a fever pitch by the time that he got another call from Skye.

“Thank God, Skye! Are you all right?”

“Yeah, Ward is just a little excitable.”

Steve heard her whisper in the background, “There, satisfied Coulson? Any doubts that it really is the Star-Spangled Man with a Plan?”

“Hello, Coulson. I’ve heard that reports of your death were greatly exaggerated.”

Then he heard Coulson. “Skye, was that you?” He addressed his words at Steve then. “I’m sorry. I don’t have any memories from the time that Loki stabbed me until three months ago. Then Fury told me that you all thought I was dead, and-”

“Coulson! I’m not going to say that it’s ok, but it wasn’t your fault. That’s on Fury. And Loki, for that matter.”

“Aw!” Steve heard Skye’s saccharine voice in the background, “This is really cute and all, but can I go back to sleep?

“Where are you guys?”

Skye beat everyone to the punch, “That’s classified,” she let out a maniacal laugh, “I’m sorry, that was great! I’ve wanted to say that to you since the day I walked into you!”

“Walked into him?!” Steve heard the accented voices in the background, “Honestly Skye, only you could meet one of the Avengers by walking into them!”

“Hey!” Skye grumbled, “You know how klutzy I am! Besides, technically he wasn’t an Avenger yet. New York didn’t happen until two or three weeks later. So technically, Coulson, I met Steve before you did. I mean like, while he was conscious, not fanboying over him in his coma.”

Steve heard Coulson sputtering, “But…I-I didn’t…I was just-uh…”

“AC, chill out. I was just kidding. But seriously, I’m going to bed. Unless there’s anything else?”

“No, not that I can think of. We’ll discuss this more tomorrow. Goodnight, Skye.”

“Night, Coulson,” Skye sounded far too cheery. “Goodnight, Steve!”

“Goodnight, Skye. Sleep tight.”

“Don’t let the icebugs bite!”

As Steve hung up, he heard the British woman’s voice in the background, “Oh, Skye.”

***

As Skye walked back towards her bunk, she tried her best to keep her façade up. This just validated her thought that she couldn’t tell the team about any of the darker parts of her past. Some of the people she associated with were…less than perfect. Once Skye had the team’s full trust, she could tell them about some of the people she knew, the things she went through.

Now wasn’t the time though. Skye was really beginning to like being part of a team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions, comments, and/or prompts are much appreciated. Also, I am now on Tumblr! So, if you want to follow me on there or request a fic or drabble, my blog is @fictional-before-real. Thank you guys all so much for your support for this fic!


	4. What Once Was Sweet, Now Turns Sour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye’s betrayal and how the team handles it (Spoiler Alert: Not very well). Takes place during S1: E04-05.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait; I hope this satisfies expectations...

Steve heard from Skye after her next mission. As he talked to her, she sent the mission reports to his tablet that Tony insisted he get.

A woman with a cybernetic eye, an organization with insane connections and mysterious goals? What was Coulson getting Skye into?

“Steve, I’m just realizing now that I’m _totally_ out of my league. This is some next-level crap that I am totally not ready for. Exploitation to this level, these creepy-ass science experiments. Centipede put a _killswitch_ in Akela’s _eye,_ Steve!” That thought seemed to sicken Skye more than any other.

“They took away any vestige of free will that she had. I’m not sure if I can hack it here- pun not intended. I am in _so far_ over my head. Now, we’re finding a Rising Tide hacker who got into SHIELD.”

“Wait, another Rising Tide hacker got into SHIELD?”

“Yeah. For a super-secret spy organization, their computer security is not as good as you would think. But, most hackers still leave a trace when they hack SHIELD. There are a lot of hoops to jump through to pull off the perfect SHIELD hack.”

“You did.”

“Yeah, I did. And then I voluntarily let them catch me anyways, so I don’t think I could be considered your average hacker.”

“Wait,” Steve came to a sudden realization, “do you know the hacker who got into SHIELD this time around?”

“Everyone knows him.”

“Doll, that’s not what I’m asking and you know it. Do you _personally_ know the person who hacked SHIELD?”

“I used to,” Skye whispered, then cleared her throat, “But the hacker’s the easy part. Then, we’re going to have to go find these whacked-out scientists who _kidnapped_ a powered person. I’m just not sure if I can deal with this shit.”

“Doll, let me tell you something. You are possibly one of the best people I’ve ever known.” He could hear her snort of self-deprecation, “and don’t you _dare_ say otherwise. Not only are you extremely smart and talented, but you are also one of the kindest people I’ve ever met.”

Skye let out a snicker at that, “Aw, Stevie, you always know how to make me feel a bit better.”

“Skye, I’m being serious. You might not think you can do this, but I’d like to think that I know you better than that.”

Steve could hear Skye’s breathing, just a bit more erratic, “I’m sorry, I’ve got to go, Steve. I’ll talk to you later.”

Before he could even say goodbye, she hung up.

***

After she hung up on Steve ( _oh shit, she should_ not _have done that_ ), Skye freaked out. She knew what was probably going to happen once they reached Austin, Texas. Miles would _know_ that SHIELD was there. The two of them had had feds after them often enough (until they could wipe their records) to know how to dodge a tail and get out of town easily. Miles would escape, and Skye wouldn’t be able to trace him.

 _But_ -a plan started to take shape in Skye’s head- _he’s going to at least need to go home first._

 

Twenty minutes later, Skye had a plan. Her team might hate her, call her a traitor, but at least Miles would end up in custody. Skye made sure that her text was untraceable before she messaged Miles. **Keep an eye out. The team’s onto you.**

When the plane landed soon after, Skye hopped off the plane and checked out the café where Miles started the hack.

“Just left the café where Miles logged in. Cashier says she hasn't seen him in over a week.” A moment later, Skye heard Ward in her comms.

“I may have eyes on him…. I've been made! Heading East on 5th street. Target is now in a silver Jetta.” Skye knew that Miles would be home soon, especially after she heard Coulson, “I lost him.”

Skye took out her comm unit and sprinted the seven blocks from the café to Miles’ apartment. She was nervously waiting before he got there, praying that he hadn’t just skipped town, hoping that he would come back to his place.

Once he walked in the door, looking ready to bolt, Skye knew what she had to do. It was remarkably easy.

Let him think it’s his idea to have sex. Talk first to waste time, draw it out as long as possible, ‘lose’ things afterwards, show doubt in SHIELD, joke around. Keep it believable so Miles didn’t have a reason to run. Stall, just long enough that May could catch up.

Skye wasn’t stupid, she knew that the team suspected her connection to Miles wasn’t just a hacktivist one. She let them think they were smart. She played the system again, this time to get SHIELD the info _they_ needed.

If she was doing the right thing, and she knew she was, then why did every second of it all feel so _wrong?_ ***

Once she found out that Miles had been _selling_ information, Skye felt even more sick than she had before.

She had wanted Miles in custody. His leak was responsible for a kidnapping, after all.

That was just when she thought it was unintentional, that he was just stupid. Well, she supposed he _was_ stupid, but _selling information?!_ The one thing that Miles had constantly railed against besides government censorship?

His favorite motto echoed through her head, a ghost from the past he had apparently abandoned. _Information is meant to be free. No one can stop it when it wants to get out, we can only aid it._

All his constant lectures about information ethics, and _this_ is what he chose to take away from it! Apparently, Miles really only liked the sound of his own voice, because he hadn’t been listening to a damned word that came out of his own mouth when he ranted all those years ago.

 

Skye was _pissed._ Now, because of Miles, she was stuck in the interrogation room. Sure, it was Skye’s choice that put her there, but she sure as hell wasn’t going to try and explain to her team that she only slept with Miles to make sure that he stayed put.

She was stuck there as her team, who were closer to her than Miles had ever been, risked their lives because her _ex_ -boyfriend was a total _dumbass_ with no common sense whatsoever.

Skye waited on pins and needles, waiting for _something, anything_ , any sort of news, getting more and more pissed at Miles.

Finally, Ward came in. “Coulson’s in trouble.”

 

It felt so good to help her team, even though Skye knew that it was probably for the last time. They would want nothing to do with her once she told the truth about why she was on the plane. But in that moment, she had an unreasonable, selfish surge of contentment as she unblocked the doors from the internal computer system.

When she saw Miles off in Hong Kong, Skye felt a surge of relief that she could finally be done with Miles and the whole mess that he brought with him. Then, she stepped into Coulson’s office, and her heart sank to her toes.

Before Coulson could even begin to say anything, Skye was trying to explain, “I didn’t want anything to-”

“Stop lying. Since the moment you stepped foot on this plane, you've been lying to my face, to all of us.”

“I haven't-”

“You're lying now! I stood up for you to my team down there. And some of us started to believe in you, risked our lives for you.”

“I-”

“Why are you here?! You've been keeping something from us... this whole time. And it wasn't just a boyfriend. You have a secret, Skye, and one chance to come out with it. That's now, or I'm done with you.”

Skye knew she couldn’t lie her way out of this. She pulled the micro SD card out of her bra, only for Coulson to start questioning again, “What is this?”

“It's everything I have.”

“On us?”

“On me,” Skye’s voice cracked, heavy with emotion, “That's why I learned to crack systems, why I joined the Rising Tide ... to find any details I could about my parents. There's nothing. No records. There's no trace of them. My lifelong search has led to a single document ... redacted.”

“By S.H.I.E.L.D.” The sorrow was palpable in Coulson’s voice.

“No matter what you do, I'll never stop looking.”

“You might not like what you find.”

“It can't be worse than what I've imagined.”

“Maybe I can help.” Coulson left the possibility open as he stepped a bit closer to Skye before handing her a box. He stepped out of the room and Skye opened the box to see a monitoring bracelet identical to Miles’. _Lovely,_ she thought with a wry grin on her face, _I do my whole symbolic ‘I’m totally over him’ thing, and we’re still connected. Two peas in a fucked-up pod, I guess._

But even the thought of Miles disgusted Skye. She might’ve slept with him, but she completely regretted it, especially since it didn’t seem to have occurred to _anyone_ on her team why she really did it (Spoiler Alert: It wasn’t because Miles was a good lover).

And Skye really hated to ruin Coulson’s exit (she of all people could appreciate the value of a dramatic exit), but she really should give Coulson those files that she thought might help SHIELD. After seeing Coulson’s team, she had decided pretty quickly that SHIELD couldn’t be all bad if these people were in it.

Skye thought better of just handing the files to Coulson. Instead, once she got her bracelet off, she would put them on Nick Fury’s personal desktop. And then probably hack the security feeds to see how long it would take him to notice them. She should probably have felt guiltier about that plan than she did. _Oh well, a girl’s got to get her kicks somewhere. Especially since I’m most definitely living in Ward’s doghouse now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, sorry for the long wait. Now that school's out (finally), I hope that I can update more quickly. I'm going to shoot for posting every other week, probably on Fridays or Saturdays. If I do well with writing ahead, I may up the ante to posting every week, but I'll have to see how that goes. Thanks for all the support with this fic!


	5. But Maybe Bittersweet is the Best I Deserve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Cap again as Skye deals with her Miles issues. Takes place during S1: E06-07.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I know I'm a day late. I was out of town, and there wasn't Wi-Fi where I was staying. I know, barbaric, right? I swear I'll do my best to stick to the posting schedule. Hope you enjoy! Comments and questions are, of course, welcome and appreciated!

Two days later, Skye knew that her assessment of things was perfectly accurate. _Doghouse_ was the best word to describe the fact that Ward seemed to hate her more than normal.

At every turn, Ward was harassing her, trying to get her to give up, to turn tail and run. But Skye was determined not to run from this like she had so many other things in her life.

She might’ve been upset about having slept with Miles, but she wasn’t sorry. She didn’t need to explain herself to them.

Skye hated everything that reminded her of Miles. Unfortunately for her, that was basically everything right then. Ward’s sour mood, the glint of silver every time she moved her wrist, every other conversation with Fitzsimmons. All revolved around her _betrayal._

Finally, the team got a new assignment. They were heading to Wrigley, Pennsylvania for a freak death. Skye didn’t understand what all of the fuss was about.

“I don't get it. Seems to me like this electroshock thingy was some freak lightning strike. I mean, why call us? What's the big-” Skye stopped short as she saw the man’s body floating in the air. She let out a wry chuckle, “Oh. Never mind.”

It was one of the strangest things Skye had seen, even being in a front-row seat to the greatest freak show on Earth. It was terrible that this man had died like this, but so curious at the same time.

Simmons unknowingly echoed Skye’s thoughts almost exactly, “So sad a man died this way … and yet, so amazing.”

 

The next 48 hours were fraught with tension, heartbreaking pain unlike that which Skye had ever known. The idea that Jemma was willing to sacrifice herself for the safety of the team … Skye had never felt that type of connection, the willingness to die for someone … until she met this team.

Coulson, May, FitzSimmons, even Ward … she’d give up her life for any of them. Not knowing how to put that into words, when Jemma came out of Coulson’s office with Ward, Skye just enveloped her in a hug, trying to convey all of her emotions through that. Skye had so many mixed feelings, all warring with one another for a place in her heart. Eventually, sadness and relief won out. Bitter and sweet. After all, bittersweet was the most that Skye deserved.

Once she finally let Jemma go, Skye retreated to her bunk. She needed to call Steve. She just needed to hear his soft voice, his reassurances in her ear. It would be even better if she could talk to him face-to-face, but she had no clue when _that_ would happen.

***

As it turned out, talking face-to-face with Steve happened a lot sooner than Skye thought it would. Once they had retrieved Agent Shaw (the lack of information still left her uneasy), the Bus headed for the Hub.

“The Hub? What’s the Hub?” Skye may have acted clueless, but she was really elated. She had been talking to Steve when he mentioned that he would be at the Hub for a few days. Apparently, he had paperwork to do that couldn’t be done over computer. It might’ve been an inconvenience for Steve, but this was just what Skye needed to get her mind off of everything.

Skye’s stomach sank. She still hadn’t told Steve about Miles. Whenever any conversation had veered even sort of near Austin and what happened there, Skye shut it down. She still wanted to tell Steve though, she just didn’t want to do it over the phone.

This would be the perfect time to tell him. So why did her heart clench every time she thought about what his face would look like when she told him that she slept with a target?

Skye tried to convince herself that it was because they were friends, good friends. Even she wasn’t believing that excuse anymore though.

 

Once they had actually landed at the Hub, Skye was a bit taken aback at how large the facility was. Reading the specs through her hacks in her van was a lot different than actually standing amongst all the statistics. Five _million_ square feet was a lot bigger when you were standing in the center of it. Three thousand employees seemed to multiply as you brushed shoulders (quite literally).

Skye looked around in wonder, “Wow. Didn't realize big brother was this _big_.”

“Oh, this is nothing. Wait until you see the Triskelion.” Of course it was Simmons who was the peppiest, so excited to interact with new people again.

Skye looked out into the sea of charcoal grey with a shudder. “Everyone's wearing the same suit. Someone tell me why, please.”

The team ignored her, swiping their badges by security instead. “Do I get one?”

Coulson gestured at the metal bracelet clamped around Skye’s wrist. “That's your badge, which means you've got a long way to go to even make level 1.” Coulson took on what Skye mentally referred to as his _dad voice,_ which told her that it was in her best interests not to disagree.

“Copy that.” Eventually the team reached the briefing room. Coulson, May, and Ward all passed without a problem. When Skye went to stride through the door, the magnetic plate in the wall activated, dragging her to the wall with enough force that she couldn’t pull free.

Skye could hear Fitz snicker behind her, “Ouch.”

“Is this your _subtle_ way of saying I can't come with?”

“We'll be back.”

“Wha...” Skye scoffed as Coulson turned tail and left her, still stuck to the wall.

She turned to FitzSimmons, looking for help, but they had already begun their own conversation with each other.

“We should probably head over to the tech corridor.”

“Oh, I can't wait to see the new chem-kit.”

“Yeah.”

As the science babies left, Skye huffed out a sigh, “I don't think it likes me here.”

Finally Skye extricated herself from the panel and went wandering to find Steve. She had no clue where he was, so she just walked to the nearest reception-type desk, trying to portray an outward cheeriness that she didn’t feel.

“Hi!” Skye addressed the mid-thirties woman wearing the _same_ suit as _everyone else_ and very stylish power heels, “Would you be able to tell me where Steve Rogers is?”

“May I see your credentials?”

Shit, Skye had _not_ thought this through very well. She looked around a bit desperately, praying for a miracle to just stride on through the door. And then, he did.

“Never mind,” Skye told the receptionist brightly, “I see him now. Thank you anyways …” -Skye glanced quickly at the woman’s ID badge- “Gloria!”

Skye hurried across the foyer to where Steve was heading off down another hallway. “Guess who?”

Skye enjoyed watching Steve whip around, absolutely _loved_ the surprise that overtook his face. “Skye?! You didn’t tell me you were coming to the Hub!”

Skye giggled a little bit and pulled Steve into an uncharacteristic hug. “I didn’t know until an hour before we landed. Coulson and the Level Sevens need to talk to Victoria Hand.”

When Skye finally let go of Steve, his eyes roamed over her. His eyes got stuck on the silver bracelet glinting on her wrist.

“ _Skye,_ ” he groaned, dramatically throwing a hand over his face, “What’d you _do?_ I don’t see you for three months and you get yourself _tagged?_ ” Steve grinned at Skye, letting her know that he was kidding.

Skye, however, was entirely serious when she looked him in the eye. “We need to talk somewhere private.”

She grabbed him by the hand and started leading him away. “C’mon, Steve, the Bus is in Bay 2.”

Skye pulled Steve along through the Hub, surprisingly speedy for an unenhanced, non-field agent. They finally climbed the ramp into the Bus and Skye finally looked Steve in the eye again as they both took seats in the common area, around one of the cozier tables.

“We’ve got the plane to ourselves for a while at least. That’s good, I’ve got some things I need to tell you.”

Steve kept quiet, let her take things at her own pace. He had gotten good at reading her over the past few months. He knew that she was on the verge of running as it was. Any tiny push could send her into isolation mode, shutting everyone and everything (including him) out.

***

Skye took a deep, shuddering breath before she started, “You know how the team went on that mission to collect that hacker in Texas?” Steve nodded in acknowledgment and Skye continued, “Well, I knew him. Miles Lydon, my ex-boyfriend.”

Steve nodded again, he must have suspected her connection to Miles. She _really_ needed to get better at lying.

“Well, I warned him that the team was coming for him. And then, I slept with him. I broke my team’s trust for my _ex,_ who wound up being a complete douchebag anyways.”

Skye saw Steve’s brow crinkle, the way that he tried to put the pieces together. “Did you _really_ , though?”

“What do you mean?”

“You are a surprisingly terrible liar, Skye. Or maybe it’s just because I _know_ you. I can see it in your eyes. That look. You’re not sad because you betrayed them. You’re sad because they all didn’t trust you enough to give you the benefit of the doubt. So tell me, doll … Why did you _really_ sleep with Miles?”

Skye could feel tears in the corners of her eyes. She had no idea how much she needed that until Steve took all the words that she had hoped the team would use, and turned them into instruments of kindness.

Skye supposed that she was still testing people. After twenty-five years of people not caring to look behind her mask, Skye was still trying to find that person to look behind her half-truths and see _her._ Finally, there was someone who was trying to.

“Skye? Would you please tell me? You shouldn’t keep this bottled up inside, doll.”

Skye started speaking, her voice hardly above a whisper. “I’ve known Miles for almost ten years. I started talking to him online when I was about fifteen. I was just starting to get into serious systems cracking, and I needed someone who could help me until I was good enough to not get caught on my own.” She laughed out loud.

“Oh, the irony. I caught the person who taught me how not to get caught.” Skye cleared her throat.

“Anyways, after I aged out of the system, I started taking down douchey companies and influential people who were into bad stuff. No one was safe. The first billionaire that I took down was Samuel Strata. I took him down a month after I left St. Agnes. He and his company were exploiting diamond miners in Africa.

“I sent information to the FBI, enough that he couldn’t possibly strike any sort of a deal with them. Then I passed ownership of his company to Ian Quinn (I didn’t know he was a super-douche at the time), drained all of his personal accounts, and sent most of the money to the miners and their families, especially those who lost someone.” Skye sighed.

“Miles supported me, helped me, guided me. We picked out my van together with the tiny amount of money that I siphoned off for myself. I guess that my point is, Miles and I have a history. After a while, that turned sexual. We dated on and off for over three years, until I left for Los Angeles. We still kept in touch, talked regularly. He sometimes asked for help with his hacks.” Skye felt the wry smile that curved her lips, the memories of midnight _‘I fucked up’_ phone calls fresh in her mind.

“I know how Miles works. He’s the one who taught me a lot of things: how to spot and shake a fed tail, how to change my look long enough to hack the feds database and get rid of everything they had on us, how to skip town without a hitch.”

She laughed at the thought of some of their more _interesting_ lessons on the fly. “I, of all people, knew how easily Miles could skip town. So I did what I could. I tipped him off, waited for him at his place, and occupied him long enough that May could catch up with me. I knew that the team didn’t trust me, and now they’ll never trust me again.”

Throughout her entire explanation, Skye avoided eye contact with Steve, who had at some point gone to lean against the bar. Steve strode back over to Skye, got down on her level so that she had to make eye contact with him.

“Why didn’t you just tell them the truth about why you slept with Miles?”

Skye snorted, “I guess it’s a couple of things. I’ve always tested people, trying to decide if they’re going to stick around or abandon me. In this case, I was wondering if they were going to hate me once they found out. Plus, I’m starting to care about these people. I’d almost rather that they thought that I was a slut or that I had old emotional attachments, as opposed to seducing Miles and manipulating him, _using_ him like I did.”

***

Skye looked so vulnerable curled up at the table, hunching herself so that she took up as little space as humanly possible. Steve was reminded of a puppy waiting to be kicked, all the hurt in her eyes only lending itself more to that image.

Steve stood tall again before bending down to pick Skye up. He held her while he sat down, then pulled her tiny weight into his lap.

His mouth was right above her hair by her ear as he tried to find words for all the thoughts running through his head. What came out was simple, but he felt it to the depths of his soul. “No matter what, I won’t abandon you. I _promise,_ Skye. I _promise_.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events of S1 E8 ‘The Well’, with a few canon alterations.  
> Takes place during S1: E07-08.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I know this is a couple of days early. This is a bonus chapter because I was on a roll and it's my birthday today! So there will also be a chapter on Saturday, this is just an extra gift from me to you.  
> Enjoy!

Eventually, Steve left and everything basically went to shit. Skye called him later, later being at around three am.

***

Steve jolted awake, recognizing the ringtone that was uniquely _Skye._

_There is no way I’m looking for a boyfriend, there is no way I’m looking for a scene. I need to save some dough, I’m a working girl, you know. I’ll fend attention off, I keep to myself._

Skye had hacked Steve’s phone and set her own ringtone. He could have changed it, but he thought it was cute. It was totally worth the curious looks he got when his phone rang in public. Steve groaned and rolled over, grabbed at his phone where it lay charging on his nightstand.

“Hi Skye, what’s up? What happened after I left?”

“Well, let me see,” Steve could tell by Skye’s teasing tone that this was going to be a doozy. “Ward and Fitz were sent into an active fighting zone with no extraction plan, Simmons shot Sitwell with a Night-Night- um, a tranquilizer gun, our team broke out of the Hub to get Ward and Fitz ourselves, we flew into an active warzone to get them back. All in all, about par for the SHIELD course.”

“Wait, wait,” Steve must’ve heard wrong. “SHIELD sent Ward and _Fitz_ into the field? _Together?_ _And_ without an extraction plan? Did they know?”

Steve could hear the dry humor in Skye’s voice, “What, an intelligence agency that gives their agents all of the intel? _Ridiculous!_ ”

“Where are you guys headed now? I assume you have your next mission?”

“You heard about that mess in London? Thor? Aliens? That whole deal? We get the _lovely, lovely_ job of clearing up all the possible alien _crap_ that got left behind.” Steve could hear the excitement in her voice though, _feel_ her anticipation of possibly getting to see some cool alien artifacts.

He felt another surge of worry swell in his chest. He was slowly getting used to the fact that this girl was more important to him than anyone in this world, even though he had never even spent more than forty-eight consecutive hours in the same _state_ as her, let alone the same place.

“Just … just be careful, ok? Please, Skye. Promise me?”

“Steve-”

“ _Please,_ Skye; just _promise_ that you’ll try to be careful.”

“I’ve gotta go, I’ll catch you later. Oh, and Steve?”

“Yeah?”

Her voice dropped to hardly a whisper through the phone.

“ _I promise._ ”

***

 _Damn this church_ , Skye thought as Ward picked up the staff. Their Asgardian had been stabbed, their specialist had been sucked in by the staff again. _What else can go wrong?_

“Grant, drop the staff.” Skye saw the memories that clouded his eyes.

Ward snarled, “Get away from me.”

May stopped behind Skye, helped her try to talk him down, “Agent Ward!”

“This isn’t you!” Skye could see that though. It really wasn’t Ward. She could _feel_ the tightly leashed rage course through his body, the way it sent tremors through his muscles.

And yet Skye only watched as Grant went through cult members like tissue, looked on as the sadness and old memories drove him to his knees, forced him to drop the two pieces of the staff. She ran to where he knelt on the floor, heart in his eyes.

“Oh, my god. Are you ok? Come here.” She led him to the side and sat him on a bench before the church door burst open and Petra Larsen strode in, holding the final piece of the staff. “Oh, you’ve _got_ to be kidding me.”

Ward tried to reach for the staff pieces, as did May. Skye held an arm out in front of them both. “This time, let me help.”

She knew it was a dumb idea, she _knew_ what she would see when she picked up the staff. But she also knew what would happen if May picked up the staff. She saw the woman’s demons behind her eyes, saw the way that she struggled to suppress them every day. Skye’s own demons were no better, and she could only wonder to herself why she was even doing this. But she knew why. _I would die for these people._

With that revelation, Skye picked up the staff, closed her eyes and gritted her teeth at the memories that assaulted her. But there wasn’t the fear that there once had been when she thought about the only time in her life that she was truly _helpless._ All that fear was a burning rage, a cleansing fire that raged in her veins.

She screamed as she rushed the goon who stood with Petra and slammed both pieces of the staff into his side, moving on to the bitch herself in the blink of an eye. The way that they fought reminded Skye of a fencing match, or at least, the part of Skye that hadn’t been consumed by the odd sense of _peace_ that the staff brought with all its rage and pain.

When she had stunned Petra and knocked her portion of the staff away, she solidified all three pieces of the staff into one. With each piece that connected, the memories flashed faster, pounding into her skull as if to make a permanent mark.

Petra stood up halfway across the sanctuary, wavering slightly, but still with a fire in her eyes. “I am not afraid of you.”

 _Bitch, you **should** be._ Skye rushed Petra once more, knocked her with the staff so that she flew, tumbling through the air to land on the ground.

Skye dropped to her knees and set the staff on the ground, hands tremoring like leaves in a storm. She looked up to see Ward and May by the wall. Ward gave a slight nod, the meaning of which Skye was a bit unsure.

***

Ward and Skye were both leaned up against a wall, recovering from the effects of the staff. “When you held it, did you see anything?” It was uncharacteristically Ward who broke the silence. Skye could only nod.

“Then how? How did you hold all three?” Ward wasn’t scoffing, wasn’t mocking. His voice was sincere and puzzled.

“Because I see it every day.” Skye’s voice cracked, belied the stoic, brave front she tried to put on.

***

Skye sauntered up to Ward at the hotel bar that evening, tried to paste a smile on her face and whip out a witty comment. “Hey. I could get used to turndown service and little mints on my pillow.”

“Overnights aren't standard.” Ward was gruff, even for his normal self.

“We deserve a nice night. Us two especially. How you feeling?”

“Not great. I'm sorry. For before. I'm... I'm not that guy.”

She saw that he meant it. She knew what it was like to hold the staff, how easy it could be to just lose control and lash out. The rage that pressed against her lips, urging her to say all of the things that she thought and kept so deep inside. Thoughts so deep she didn’t even know she had them. Thoughts from the worst of her times. “When you're a guy who saves lives, I can overlook a little Hulk rage. No harm, no foul.”

Skye saw the surprise in his eyes at her casual acceptance. “Does everything just roll off your back?”

“No. If it helped, I'd rage all the time, but it doesn't. Besides, I know what the staff does to you. Better than anyone, I understand.”

“What I saw...” Ward coughed as his voice broke, “It was about my brother.”

“I figured. I know you're not one to talk, but, like I said, I'm here. My shoulder's free.”

“I'm beat. Another time, maybe.”

“Well, you know where I live.”

***

Skye was at the door to her room when she saw Ward slipping into May’s room. _How long has_ that _been going on?_ She tried to feel jealous; she knew that she was attracted to Ward. But that was only aesthetically, Skye felt his personality left much to be desired.

As Skye drifted into her room, she tried to think about what had changed with her. Six months ago, she would’ve absolutely _drooled_ over a guy like Ward, even with his outwardly shitty personality. It hit her just as she was drifting off to sleep after texting Steve.

_I’m used to Steve._

She was asleep by the time her phone buzzed on the nightstand. It lit up with a text from Steve. _I’m glad to see you kept your promise. Call me when you get a chance. Good night, doll._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That song that was Steve’s ringtone for Skye is ‘God Help The Girl’ by a group of the same name. It’s also the song at the start of the episode of Simmons in HYDRA.


	7. Unspoken Questions and Confuzzled Hackers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Skye are both throwing off mixed signals.
> 
> Takes place during S1: E08 and before E09.

Skye called Steve the moment she woke up the next morning, though she didn’t bother getting out of bed. They didn’t have to be back at the bus until noon, it was only seven. _Damn Ward and his six am training sessions. He’s ruined my ability to sleep in late, dammit!_

 _Though_ , Skye though with a wry grin, _the late report time’ll be good for Ward and May._

The phone rang and rang until Steve’s voicemail picked up. _Hi, this is Steve Rogers. Leave a message and I’ll get back to you as soon as I can_. Skye could hear her own hysterical giggles in the background; she had been the one to help him set voicemail up, and she found it oddly hilarious for some reason.

As the beep, Skye started, totally forgetting what she meant to say. She cleared her throat. “Hey Steve, it’s me. I just wanted to talk to you about the mission. I think we’ve got some downtime between now and our next mission, but I’m not sure if we’ll be in the States. So just call me back when you get this, k? Bye-bye.”

Skye hung around the hotel room for a little while longer before giving up and heading back to the bus. At least in familiar settings she might be able to concentrate. On what, she wasn’t sure.

***

“Hey AC! Where we headin’ next?”

“We’re going to the Triskelion. Director Fury wants an update in person, and there are a few tweaks that need to be made to the Bus. All the time we’re there is downtime for you guys, you can even go explore DC as long as you’re back by the time that we leave.”

Skye tried to hide her excitement. “How long are we going to be there?”

Coulson shrugged. “Depends on if we get another mission. We should land at the Triskelion at around four, we definitely won’t leave for at least a couple of days. Since we’re going to be on the ground the whole time, we’ve got rooms at The Rosen Inn, near the Triskelion.”

“Awesome! Anything else I need to know?”

“Actually-” Coulson cleared his throat- “yeah. Since this is an overnighter like this, you’re going to need to check in with Ward periodically.”

“Ok. Will a call do, or will I need to come back to the base?”

“A call should be ok. Is-is that it?”

Skye smirked. “What, did you want me to throw a temper tantrum?”

“Well, no, but I was kind of expecting one.”

“C’mon AC, you should know me better than that.”

Coulson chuckled. “I suppose I should.” He looked at Skye’s eager face for a moment before sighing. “Go. I know you want to call him.”

“Thanks!”

And she was gone, sliding out the door on sock-clad feet. Coulson shook his head, muttering to himself, “If he breaks her heart, I’ll break his star-spangled face.”

***

Even as Skye walked into her bunk, her phone started ringing, playing the custom song she had picked out for Steve. It’s the Star-Spangled Man with a plan! “Hi, doll,” Steve said as she picked up the phone.

“Heya, Cap! What’s up?” Skye flopped ungracefully onto the bed, resting on her elbows.

“Do you know yet if the team coming to the States for your time off?”

“Uh-huh. Coulson said Triskelion. Where’re you at?”

“I have a debrief at the Triskelion, then I’m due for some time off too. When’re you guys getting in?” Skye could hear the note of excitement in his voice, and she tried to tell herself that it was just because he was glad that he would see his friend again. She really hoped that she was wrong.

“We should be getting in around four. We don’t have to leave for at least two days, hopefully. Assuming everything goes well. Which it normally doesn’t.”

“Are you allowed to go into DC?”

“Yeah, we’re staying off-base too.”

“Awesome, doll. I can’t wait to see you.” Skye would be lying if she told herself that her heart didn’t jump at that. “Can I take you out tonight? I really want to spend some time with you. I feel like I haven’t seen you in ages.”

Skye’s heart beat a little bit faster. “Um … I … um … yea-yeah, sure let’s do that. Let’s do that. Uh, where?”

“Just-just let me surprise you, doll.” Upon hearing her protest, Steve hushed her. “Just let me to this, ok?”

“Ok, Steve. I’ve got some things I need to talk to you about in person anyways. I guess I’ll see you when we land.”

“Text me when you touch down, doll?”

“You got it, Capsicle. Bye.”

That last thing Skye heard before she hung up was Steve groaning about nicknames.

***

“Skye, why are you freaking out about this so much? Captain Rogers obviously cares for you quite a lot.”

“It’s just … this is different, Simmons. He’s different. I’m not good with guys. Miles was my longest relationship, and he was a total douche.”

“Yes, I suppose he was a bit. But I think that the Captain is definitely interested in you.”

“I don’t even know if this is a date, Jemma. All he said was that he wanted to take me out and spend time with me because we haven’t seen each other since before I started with SHIELD.”

“I’m going to ask you one question, Skye, please answer honestly: do you want this to go somewhere?”

“I … I don’t know. I don’t know, Jemma! We’re friends, I don’t think I want to ruin that.”

“Even if he doesn’t see you the same way, which I highly doubt, he’s still your friend.”

“Yeah, yeah, I guess, Jemma. Thanks.” Skye took a deep, long breath. “Ok, I needed that. Thanks, Jemma. Help me get ready?”

Jemma appeared extremely excited. “Absolutely. Let’s go get May!”

***

When they landed in DC, Skye was feeling pretty confident. She was wearing her favorite dark-wash skinny jeans, an emerald green blouse that brought out the flecks of gold in her brown eyes, a black leather jacket, and her favorite chunky-heeled knee boots that made her two inches taller.

She was glad that she had vetoed the dress that Jemma chose when Steve showed up in the hanger/parking lot on his motorcycle. She strutted down the ramp and towards the bike, trying to feel that confidence from minutes before.

Steve was wearing a nice pair of jeans, a worn leather jacket over a flannel shirt, and a pair of motorcycle boots. Skye watched as he pulled his helmet off, noticed the way that his lips parted and his eyes widened just a bit. _Maybe he does like me just a bit._

“Heya, soldier!”

“Do you ever just say hello, Skye?”

Skye chuckled, “No, saying hello is boring. I prefer to be fun. You should try it sometime!”

“Hey, I am plenty of fun, doll! You wound me.” Steve coughed. “You ready to head out, doll?”

“Yeah, let’s go.”

Before getting on the bike, Steve put his helmet over Skye’s hair, readjusting the chin straps. At her quizzical look, Steve tried to explain, “It’s just that I don’t get hurt as easily. Even if we do get in an accident, I’d heal quicker than you would from a head injury. I’d rather that I got hurt then you.”

“Aw,” Skye giggled, “Thanks, soldier.” She dropped into a false seriousness and saluted. She wondered if he could see the smile playing at her lips through the full face-shield.

Steve grinned back at her and straddled his bike, then turning around to guide her on behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. “C’mon, you’ll be fine. Just hold on tight.”

“Got it. Let’s go!” Skye let out a little scream filled with exhilaration as they peeled out of the parking lot.

In front of her, Steve let his mouth quirk up into a smile.

***

Steve was blown away by Skye’s appearance as she strode down the ramp, looking absolutely perfect. She was perfect, and it wasn’t just now. His time away from her had only served to augment how beautiful she was to him.

So he played it cool. He wasn’t going to push her. Hopefully his plans for the day would make it perfectly clear how he felt about her.

The first stop on their afternoon of fun was the movies. As she pulled the helmet off, Skye spoke. “Oh my gosh! Are we here for-?”

“Yeah.” Steve interjected, trying to distract himself from the way that she was shaking her helmet hair out.

“Aw, you remembered? Steve, that’s so sweet!”

“Well-” Steve let his lips tilt into a smile- “You didn’t stop talking for a week about how much you wanted to see this movie.”

Skye gasped dramatically as she pulled Steve towards the ticket booth inside the theater. “Excuse you, Captain, this is not just any movie! This is another Romeo and Juliet movie, based off of one of the greatest works ever written.”

“Did you ever even read Romeo and Juliet?”

“Hey! Yes I did. I was in high school. I mean, I didn’t finish, but I was there long enough to read Romeo and Juliet.”

“Hey, I don’t think I’ve ever asked you before: when did you drop out of high school and get the van?”

“I ran away when I was a sophomore in high school. That foster home-” Steve saw the way that Skye shuddered- “It was the worst one.

“So one night I just packed my stuff and walked until I hit a library. I dug up enough dirt on the foster dad to put him away for a long, long time –hopefully for good- and then I went on one of the Rising Tide boards, asked around for anyone who could let me crash on their couch for a while. That’s actually how I got close to Miles. We had known of each other before that, but that was when we actually became friends. The van came later, when I moved to L.A.”

Skye looked away from Steve and took stock of where they were. “Hey, it’s our turn, soldier. You get the tickets, I’ll get the snackity-snacks?”

Steve shook his head, trying not to laugh aloud. “Yeah doll, sure.” He turned to the gangly teenager stuck behind the ticket counter. “Two adults to see Romeo and Juliet.”

“That’ll be sixteen dollars.”

Steve didn’t say anything, just handed over a credit card that Stark set up for his expenses. Being an Avenger didn’t technically have a salary, so Stark just gave them all practically bottomless accounts.

Before they walked away from the counter, tickets in hand, Steve saw Skye stuff a few dollar bills into the tip jar for the ticket sellers. At his quizzical look, Skye explained, “I’ve done a lot of these jobs. Waitress, ticket seller, bartender. I know how thankless they can be; also, the pay is crap. I make sure that whenever I have the money to tip, I do.”

Steve just nodded, completely understanding what she meant. “Before I got all-”

“Big?” Skye giggled.

“Yeah, big. Before I got all big, I was really sickly. I was a runt. I couldn’t do anything physically intensive; when I could work, it was being a busboy or waiter, cleaning up tables at bars, that sort of thing.”

Skye stepped forward in line for snacks. “What do you want? On me.”

***

A few hours later, the duo strode out of the theater, hands hovering near each other’s. Skye wanted to reach for Steve’s hand, lace her fingers with his. But if he didn’t feel the same way, she didn’t want to ruin their friendship.

“Where to next, soldier?”

“There’s a mini-golf place nearby, if that’s not too cheesy?”

“Are you kidding me? Mini-golf is awesome!”

“Let’s go then, doll.” Steve helped Skye with her helmet before he straddled the bike again and helped her on behind him.

Skye screamed in mirth as they peeled out of the movie theater parking lot in favor of their next adventure.


	8. Is This a Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy and Steve share some moments, Daisy reveals some things about herself, and Coulson gives an excellent shovel talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously guys, I really appreciate all the support this fic has been getting. You guys are honestly the reason I love writing so much. Thanks for all your support; you have no idea how much a quick kudos or a simple comment means to me.

Skye had a blast at mini-golf. Steve won, of course, but that just meant more opportunities to tease him.

“Y’know why you won?”

“I feel like you’re going to enlighten me, doll. Go ahead. Why did I win?”

“Golf is such a stereotypically old man sport that you picked it up when you were in the ice.”

Steve guffawed and shook his head. “I honestly expected better than _that_ from you, doll.”

Skye sighed, “I know. I didn’t think that one through well enough. Gimme a minute; I’ll think of a better one.”

“I know you will, doll.” Steve put a comforting hand on Skye’s shoulder as they walked to the bike. “Where do you want to eat?”

“You have an apartment in DC, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Can we just make something there? I’m feeling pretty tired. We can knock a few movies off your list. Is that ok?”

“Yeah, that’s fine, doll. Let’s head out.”

***

When the two got to Steve’s apartment, Skye was _extremely_ ready to eat. “Feed me!” she groaned, throwing herself onto the couch in the living room.

“You got it, doll,” Steve said, “I make a mean mac ’n’ cheese. That ok? I’m not that great of a cook.”

“I lived out of a van, Steve. For four years, my life was wrapped up in my van. My main source of food was the microwave. I’m sure mac ‘n’ cheese will be fine.” She dragged herself off the couch. “I’ll help. It’s the least I can do; you _did_ drag me around all afternoon with you.”

“Well, you weren’t exactly a burden.” Steve said as they moved through the kitchen. He looked so adorably nervous. “Skye, um- di- did you think this was a date?”

“Did you?” Skye held her breath.

“Nuh-uh, you first.”

She took a deep breath. “Yeah, Steve. I _hoped_ it was. But there’s a lot of stuff in play; there’re things about me I need to tell you before you decide if you want to get involved with a mess like me.”

“Things like what, doll? There’s _nothing_ that could ever make me stop liking you.”

“It’s just … things from my past that got brought up during our last mission.” Skye coughed. “Did _you_ think this was a date?”

“I hoped it would be. I didn’t want to assume, but I _really_ wanted it to be.”

“I do too, but I seriously think that you should know about my past first. I have a _lot_ of issues.”

“Do you want to talk about it tonight? If not, that’s alright.”

“Yeah, let’s talk.” The two were still moving around the room in perfect sync, handing each other things and dodging wayward feet.

“So, this last mission we were on dealt with this Asgardian Staff. The Staff is a lot less nice than Thor’s hammer; it makes people relive their worst memories over and over, imbuing them with this really intense _rage._ It was meant for Asgardians, so the effect is worse on humans. There was a cult that was looking for the Staff. I had to pick up the Staff to fight off one of the cult members, and, true to its reputation, it brought back my worst memories. They’re still in my head, still filling me with this rage whenever I think about them.”

Steve went to Skye and guided the two of them to a pair of seats in the kitchen, resting a hand over hers on the table.

“I went through a lot of foster homes. A _lot_. The Flicks were number twenty-eight. They were a long-term home for ‘troubled kids’, basically anyone they didn’t have a place for anywhere else. I kept getting this odd feeling. It seemed like the longer a kid was there, the more screwed up they were. The oldest girl was almost eighteen, she had been there for three years. She was so skittish, so frightened of everything. It took less than two weeks before I found out why everyone quietly hated Mr. and Mrs. Flick.”

Steve was keeping eye contact with Skye as she poured out her heart and soul.

“Mrs. Flick was sweet, gentle. I guess opposites attract, because her husband was a nasty drunk. Every other week, Mrs. Flick would meet up with her friends for dinner in town. Her husband would drink until he couldn’t see straight and then take out all of his imagined slights on us. The more frigid we were to him, the more he hit us. By the time Mrs. Flick came home, he was passed out in bed.

“We tried telling her there was something wrong, but I don’t think she wanted to believe that about him. She told him about what we said, and that was the worst night of my life. He pushed Suzie down the stairs; she broke her arm. He grabbed me, slammed me into the edge of a door.”

Skye moved her hair to show a scar just above the hairline on her forehead, a white, hairless line about two inches long.

“I took pictures of all the bruises, all the cuts, on all the girls, enough that there was no mistaking what was going on. I sent them in an email to the local police and told them all the names of the girls who had lived there in the time that I had. I wiped all the records of myself so that no one could find me, and I stayed at Miles’s place. Needless to say, I’ve got a lot of issues. That was the worst home, but there were a lot of close seconds. That was just the straw that broke the camel’s back. But when I picked up the Staff, all I saw was Mr. Flick’s eyes. I felt his hands on my shoulders, felt myself hit the door, heard myself scream in pain while the other girls whimpered in the background.”

She wasn’t looking at Steve, instead choosing to stare at the floor tile as if to put a hole through it. Her body language told Steve that she expected to be rejected by him, cast aside. His blood boiled at the thought of that foster dad, of all the people who had ever put down this beautiful, thoughtful woman until she didn’t trust _anyone_ , not even her friends.

“That was not your fault. None of that was your fault. You did the best that you could do in a terrible situation. You really expected me to not like you because of _that?_ I’m glad that you got away from there, that you got him put away. All this tells me is that you’re due for some people who care about you. I want to be one of those people, if you’d let me?”

Skye cracked a tiny smile, feeling like a huge weight had lifted off her chest.

“Having a supersoldier looking after me wouldn’t be a _terrible_ thing. Now, let’s go! I’m still hungry.”

The two got off their chairs and picked up where they had stopped, once again moving through the kitchen. Steve cooked the noodles while Skye made her homemade cheese sauce, the one thing that she could consistently make well.

They maintained a comfortable silence while cooking, but Skye chose to break it when they sat down across from each other at the tiny kitchen table. “So, you really still want to get involved with a mess like me?”

“Skye, you’re not a _mess_. You’re quite easily one of the best people I’ve ever met. You are sweet and strong and confident and entirely your own person. If that’s a _mess_ , then hell yeah, sign me up.”

“Aw, that’s really sweet. But you’d best watch your language, soldier. We don’t want the impressionable youth of America growing up with a swearing role model. Oh, no-” Skye threw a hand dramatically to her heart- “I’ve corrupted you!”

Steve laughed, “As if you could corrupt me more than the Army in World War II could.”

“Hey, don’t test me! I’ve been known to corrupt small children. Well, only a _little_ bit more than the rest of the foster system already did.”

The duo finished their food in companionable silence, eventually moving to the couch for one of Skye’s movie recommendations.

“What about … oh, I know! Let’s start on Doctor Who. We won’t get very far, but it’s really awesome! Um …” Skye chuckled a little bit, “Fitzsimmons have infected me with their Britishness. Or Scottishness, I guess, as the case may be.”

“Hey doll, didn’t you say earlier that you needed to check in with your SO? Do you wanna do that now so you don’t have to later?”

“Oh yeah, I guess you’re right. Just lemme call Ward and I’ll be back.” She gestured at the apartment door before slipping through it and out into the hallway, walking until she reached the window at the other end. She pulled up her contacts and hit Ward’s name. The phone rang and rang, the voicemail eventually picking up.

_‘This is Grant Ward. Leave me a message and I’ll get back to you. Eventually. Unless I don’t feel like it.’_

Skye took a deep breath. “Heya Robot. Just calling to check in. Looks like you’re busy-” ‘ _Probably off screwing May_ ’ Skye thought almost absently- “but I probably won’t pick up if you call back. I swear I’m fine; haven’t been kidnapped or met up with any hackers.”

Skye winced, that was hitting a bit close to home for the past few months. “Anyways, I _should_ make it back to the hotel, not sure when. Imma call Coulson, let him know just in case you don’t get this message. Anyways, see ya, Robot.”

She hung up the phone before calling Coulson. “Heya AC.”

“What’s up, Skye?”

“Nothing. Ward just didn’t pick up, I’m checking in with you in case he doesn’t bother to look at my message.”

“Thanks, Skye.” Coulson sounded almost hesitant as he said, “Rogers is treating you well, I hope?”

“Oh my god, yes. It’s great, AC.”

“You’d better tell me if he does anything wrong; I will not hesitate to beat the star-spangled shit out of him.”

Skye coughed, trying to disguise her laugh. “Should I feel honored? I feel honored. You’d beat up your hero for me? Aw, AC, that’s so sweet!”

As Skye turned from the window, she saw Steve come around the door and lean against the frame. She started dying of the spontaneous laughter that burst out of her chest. She managed to hiccup out between peals of laughter, “ _That was …_ the _best … timing … EVER._ ”

She managed to calm down enough to make her face go completely still and mockingly somber. “Seriously you two. That was perfect. I think you’re psychically linked. You’re meant to be.”

Then Skye went back into over-dramatic mode- her natural state of being- throwing herself against the wall with the back of her hand pressed to her forehead. “Who am I to stand in the way of true love? Go, go far from me.”

With that, Skye tossed Steve her phone and burst out laughing again.

Looking unsure of what to do, Steve pressed the phone to his ear. “Hey Coulson. I promise she’ll be fine. I won’t let anything happen to her. Uh-huh.” Steve continued nodding. “Got it, sir. I promise, I won’t _ever_ try and hurt her. Yes, you too. Goodbye, sir.” Steve hung up the phone and shuddered.

“What was that? Aw, you scared of an itsy bitsy Coulson? You even called him _sir_ , soldier! I haven’t heard you call _anyone_ sir! Well, besides the old man at the movie theater.”

Steve chuckled. “Well, I think that when my girl’s CO threatens me, it’s most definitely in my best interests to show you _both_ some respect. Now doll-” Skye saw the way that Steve glanced around the hallway in his apartment complex- “What do you say we go inside? You still up for Doctor Who?”

“That depends,” Skye giggled as she grabbed his arm and started back to his apartment, “Does your offer include wine as well? We don’t get a lot of time to drink on the Bus. And none of the others are really red wine fans. The only bars we ever go to are the type that the only drinks they have are beer and tequila. Oh, and whiskey. Can’t forget the whiskey. So, whaddaya say, soldier? Care for a drink?”

Steve finally laughed, a rich, airy sound that brought to Skye’s mind images of sunlight and melting chocolate. “I say … lead the way, doll.”

***

In a hotel room across town, Ward was waking up in bed alone, again. He didn’t even hear the shower running. ‘ _May must’ve left already_ , ‘ he thought. Seeing his phone blinking on the bedside table, Ward snatched it up, dialing his voicemail. When he heard Skye’s message, his fists clenched of their own volition. ‘ _What the_ hell _is she doing on her own in DC at this time of night? Why the hell didn’t she try calling again? What if she’s … what if she’s …?_ ’

Ward stopped dead in the absent pacing he hadn’t even realized he’d started. ‘ _Why the hell do I care what Skye’s up to? She’s … she’s my rookie, that’s all. That’s all._ ’ With those words repeating over and over in his head, Ward tried to go back to sleep. But one thought kept him up.

‘ _What if she’s with a guy?_ ’

***

Steve wasn’t sure exactly how it was possible to feel so uncomfortable and yet so blissful, but he certainly wasn’t complaining. Especially not with Skye leaning against him in her sleep, sitting practically _in_ his lap. Every time he tried to readjust so that they were both in more of a comfortable position, she seemed to wrap herself a bit tighter to Steve, until she looked like a little monkey clinging to the tree trunk that was his torso.

Eventually, Steve gave up on trying to move, instead pressing his lips to Skye’s upturned forehead. “Goodnight, doll. Sweet dreams,” he whispered only seconds before he joined her in sleep.


	9. Grant Ward Really Is a Douche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title says.  
> Takes place following S1 E08 and before E09.

Skye woke up slowly, eyes fluttering. She took stock of her surroundings: the rock-hard chest against her cheek, the chin resting on her head, the bulky torso that her arms were wrapped around.

‘ _I guess we didn’t get around to watching much Doctor Who,_ ’ Skye thought blearily, looking at the clock on the wall that proclaimed the time as ten thirty am.

“Shit!” she said, jolting up. It was quickly followed by dual groans of pain as her head knocked into Steve’s chin.

“What’s wrong, doll?” Steve was instantly awake and scanning their surroundings for threats.

“Nothing really,” Skye sighed, “I just realized how late it was and that the others might be worried that I didn’t go back to the hotel last night. I haven’t talked to anyone since I checked in with Coulson. I … I should get back.”

Skye stood up quickly, ducking her head to avoid Steve’s eyes.

“Oh, c’mon doll. Don’t get all shy on me now!” Steve said with a chuckle as he placed a gentle finger on her chin, carefully tilting her head back towards him.

Steve met her eyes, imploring her, “Can I at least make you breakfast? I make a mean pancake. I can take you to your hotel afterwards.”

Skye felt the soft smile that curved her lips as she replied, “Sure, soldier. But I’ll help you make breakfast. You did quite enough for me last night.”

“Doll, nothing in the whole world will ever be enough for you.” Steve _sounded_ sincere, but Skye knew better than most how convincingly people could lie. She had to force herself to stop thinking about that. _Years_ and _years_ of knowing that any people she formed attachments to were going to leave her had left their mark in the form of severe trust issues.

“I need to go _as soon_ as we’re done with breakfast, ok?”

“Whatever you want, doll.” It wasn’t said in the patronizing tone that Miles had so often taken with Skye, and she found herself liking Steve’s sincerity.

***

“Oh my god,” Skye practically moaned as she took another bite of deliciously fluffy pancake, “You’re not wrong. These are the _best_ pancakes I’ve ever had. Hands down.” She started practically shoveling the food on her plate into her mouth as Steve took the seat across from her at his little kitchen table.

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“Mm, you should.” Skye said, still chewing. “Seriously though. I need to get back. Do you have a toothbrush I can borrow after we’re done? I asked Jemma to take my bag to the hotel for me last night.”

“Of course, doll. Do you want me to drive you to the hotel?”

“Only if you want to.” Skye sounded uncertain, questioning if he wanted to spend time with her or if he was trying to politely ditch her.

“Skye, of course I _want_ to! There is nothing I’d like more than your arms wrapped around me. I just wasn’t certain if _you_ wanted to, cause all I’ve got in DC is the bike. Plus, I didn’t know if you wanted your team to know about … whatever we are. Especially since you’ve just spent the night at my place, and I know how that looks, an-”

“Steve!” Skye broke in. “I _love_ riding on the bike. Couldn’t you tell last night? And as for what my team says, I don’t care. I know their secrets. I don’t want you to be my secret. I’m saving that for something worth keeping a secret,” she teased. “ _You_ are not worth keeping secret. I wanna show you off. Are you ok with that?”

“Doll, there is absolutely nothing I’d rather than to be shown off by you.”

***

Skye was clutching Steve’s arm as they walked into the Rosen, the hotel where Skye’s team was staying. Riding on the back of the motorcycle was fun, but disorienting; especially around the corners, which seemed to abound in DC.

“Hi,” Skye addressed the concierge, “I’m Skye, in room 766. I need to pick up my key.”

“All righty, just sign here.” The peppy brunette slid a clipboard and pen to Skye. As she signed, the woman slid an envelope across. “And here’s your key! Have a _wonderful_ day!”

Skye thanked her and walked towards the elevator bay with Steve. When the next elevator came, however, there was only room for one to squeeze in.

The chivalrous gentleman he is, Steve offered the spot to Skye. “I’ll get the next one up. It’s no big deal, doll.”

“Oh, ok. See you up there. Room 776. Don’t forget, soldier.”

Steve gave her a little salute as the doors closed.

***

Skye stepped off the elevator and started towards her room, figuring that she might as well take the minute or two before Steve got up to find some new clothes.

Her plan was thwarted when she opened her door, only to hear the one behind her open.

“Where the _hell_ have you been?” Ward demanded from across the hall.

“I don’t see how that’s any of your business, _Agent Ward_ ,” Skye hissed in a voice dripping with disdain.

“ _How is that my business?_ ” Ward scoffed, “I’m your damn _SO!_ That’s how this is my business! You haven’t checked in since you left a crappy message over twelve hours ago! You’ve been hanging around unknown entities, doing God only knows what!”

“Actually-” Steve drew attention to himself standing a few paces away in the hallway- “Skye’s been with me. It’s Agent Ward, right?”

At Ward’s dumbstruck nod, Steve spoke again. “I can vouch for Skye’s lack of criminal enterprises in the last twenty hours. And I believe I’m _far_ from an _unknown entity._ ”

Ward seemed to get over his surprise, his normal sneer slipping back into place as he snarled, “Really, Skye? You were sleeping with Miles what, a _month_ ago? And now you’re just hopping into bed with _Captain America_?”

Skye flinched visibly before forcing her spine to straighten. “Well damn, Ward,” she growled just as intensely, “Just when I thought you couldn’t be any more of a douche. And seriously, _you’re_ talking to _me_ about hopping into bed with anyone? All of a sudden, _my_ personal affairs are _your_ business?”

Ward went to reply, but Skye just held up a hand. “You know what, just … never mind. I … I don’t care anymore. I was having a great time until you had to rain on my parade. Do you know where Fitzsimmons are?”

“What?” Ward sounded confused at her quick change of subject.

“ _Did I stutter?_ Do you know where Fitzsimmons are? I need to talk to them.”

Ward’s expression would’ve been comical if Skye weren’t so pissed off. His eyes were wide; his rookie had never disrespected him like this before. “Zoo, I think. Fitz wanted to see the monkeys.”

“Awesome, thanks. I promise that I will try to keep the updates more regular. But as for what I _do_ while I have downtime, _that_ is no one’s business but my own. Understood, _sir_?”

“Of course, Skye. For what it’s worth, I’m sorry. I was out of line.”

“Yeah Grant, you were. Apology accepted, but next time I tell you I have cramps, I expect you to be lenient with my morning workout. I _will_ remember this.”

“You got it, rookie.” With that, Ward did an about-face and marched into his room.

Once his door was firmly shut, Skye slumped against a wall, addressing Steve, “Not gonna lie, that sucked. But at the same time, I kinda liked being in control. It was nice to order him around for once, seeing as he currently controls every aspect of my day-to-day life on the Bus.”

She sighed and pulled herself off the wall. “Let’s go. I need to get changed and then … I don’t know, what do you want to do today?” Skye groaned and smacked herself on the side of the head, “That’s really inconsiderate of me. _I_ have time off, do you have things you need to do? It’s cool if you do, I can find something to occupy myself with.”

Steve saw the way that Skye’s eyes were cast downward. He saw the dull flush of anger and embarrassment on her cheeks, left over from when Ward stormed out. He lifted a gentle hand to her cheek, let his fingers curl gently around her chin.

“Hey! It’s ok. I’ve just got one thing that can’t be postponed today. I need to give Fury a mission report, but that’s all. After that, I’m totally free. You wanna go somewhere after I’m done?”

“Absolutely! When’s your meeting?”

“Well,” Steve looked down at his watch and sighed, “In about twenty minutes.”

Seeing his hesitation, Skye spoke up, “Hey, it’s cool. You can go to your meeting and pick me up again later.”

***

About five minutes after Steve left, Skye heard knocking on her door. With a groan, she peeled herself out of the comfy chair beside the bed in her hotel room. Her time with Steve was something that she wouldn’t trade for the world, but her neck was definitely not going to be sending her a thank-you note for laying on him all night instead of a comfy bed with fluffy pillows.

She opened the door to Fitzsimmons beaming faces. It was Simmons who spoke first, “So how was your day with Captain Rogers, Skye?”

Skye grinned as she said, “It was perfect, Simmons.” She stepped to the side and gestured to both of them to enter her room. “C’mon, both of you grab a seat.”

Skye walked back over to her comfy chair, gesturing at the other chair and the edge of the bed. Maybe she should’ve given her chair to Fitz or Simmons, but her neck really was _killing_ her.

Simmons didn’t seem to mind as she bounced over to the edge of the bed and sat down, crossing her legs at the ankles, somehow managing to keep her posture perfect and her back straight. Fitz pulled up the office chair in the room as Skye slouched down in her chair, one hand massaging her neck.

“So, what was it like?” Simmons asked excitedly, “I mean, I’m sure he was a perfect gentleman, but did you two at least kiss?”

“Um, no,” Skye said, just a _bit_ disappointed, “When we left from the Triskelion, we went to the movies and then mini-golfing, then we went back to his apartment and made food and watched Doctor Who and I _might_ have used him as a pillow for the night and my back hates me now.” Skye’s words all came out in a rush, trying to disguise the middle of her run-on sentence.

“You _used him as a pillow!?_ Aw, Skye, that’s so cute! And did you two _cook?_ ” Simmons’ smile lit up the room.

Skye could feel herself start to blush and ducked her head. “We just made mac ‘n’ cheese, Simmons. It wasn’t filet mignon.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Fitz said, “You _cooked_ , Skye! You burned microwave popcorn once. Completely fried it. I’ve _never_ seen anyone do that. But you _cooked_ with him. I think someone’s in L-O-V-E _love!_ ” Fitz sing-songed.

“Oh hush, Fitz!” Simmons chastised him, “Of course she’s not in love with him yet. And the two of us _shall_ need to give him the best-friend seal of approval before he can begin to seriously court her.”

“ _Best friend seal of approval?_ ” Skye questioned with a smirk, “If he doesn’t pass your tests he can’t date me?”

“Um, of course,” Simmons said, “Silly Skye, thinking that we’d let just _anyone_ date our best friend! We have to have at least a proper meal with him before we can judge him.”

“Ok, well … how about tonight? I can check with Steve, but I think we were kinda just gonna play it by ear anyways … so, you guys could come to dinner with us? If you don’t have other plans, of course!”

“Oh of course, Skye!” Simmons exclaimed, “Right Leo?” At Fitz’s nod, Simmons turned back to Skye. “Check with Steve, just to be sure. But Fitz and I would love to spend time with you and get to know him.”

“Ok, Give me a minute. Lemme call Steve and I’ll see if he’s down for this. I’ll be back in a minute.”

With that, Skye grabbed her phone off the nightstand and strode out of the room, key in hand. She hit Steve’s speed dial and went to lean on the wall outside her room as the phone started ringing.

“Hi, doll,” Steve said as he picked up, “What’s up?”

“Heya, soldier!” Skye said in her most chipper tone, “How was the ride?”

“It was good.” Steve sounded a bit wary, “What’s up though, doll? I thought we were meeting back up at the hotel? Unless you don’t want to?” Steve sounded a bit sad now.

Skye’s back straightened and her head rubbed against the wall as she realized that he thought she was going to bail on him.

She rushed to reassure him, “Oh my gosh, Steve. I wasn’t calling to cancel on you! I was just seeing if we could catch dinner with Fitz and Simmons!” Skye made her tone a bit more teasing to try and dispel any doubt, “According to Simmons, there’s a ‘ _best friend test_ ’ that you need to pass before you can begin to properly _court me._ This is their time to grill you and make sure that you won’t hurt me.”

“Should I get ready for more shovel talks, doll?”

“Um, I’m gonna have to go with yeah. For sure. Simmons can be scary when she wants to,” Skye said with a little laugh. Steve had no clue what he was getting himself into.


	10. Alcohol Doesn't Always Solve Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still the team's downtime. Every time I think I can wrap it up, I get another idea.  
> Takes place following S1 E08 and before E09.

Skye was frantic as she rifled through her bag, muttering to herself, “ _Oh, come on! Where is it?_ ”

Eventually she found what she was looking for. “Aha!” she said in triumph as she pulled her little black dress out of her duffel. She quickly pulled the dress over her head. There was only about five minutes before Steve would be meeting the three of them to go to dinner.

She looked in the full length mirror on the back of the bathroom door and evaluated her appearance. The skirt came to her knees, while the top had a sweetheart neckline, one-inch-wide straps, and the back was held together by several thick strips of fabric crossing across her exposed skin.

Skye’s eyes drifted to her face, taking in her almost flawless, be it relatively light, makeup. Maybe she was trying a bit too hard, but this dinner was really important to her. She wasn’t sure _what_ she would do if Fitzsimmons didn’t get along with Steve.

Fitz, Simmons, and Steve were all very important to her, and she was _really_ hoping that they would get along. Skye took a deep breath just as there was a knock on her door. She opened the door to see Steve standing outside the door, head bowed and face shy.

“Hey, doll,” Steve said, his face lighting up with a grin when he met her eyes, “You ready?”

“Yeah, I’m ready. Let’s collect Fitzsimmons.” Skye took a second before she strode out the door to take a look at Steve’s attire. He was wearing a dark pair of jeans and a deep blue short-sleeve button-down shirt that showed off his biceps magnificently and matched his eyes perfectly.

Steve held his elbow out as he moved out of the doorway. Skye placed her hand on the crook of his outstretched elbow and motioned to the room next door, never taking her eyes off Steve’s. He finally broke eye contact to take a look at what she was wearing. “You look beautiful, Skye. I mean it. You always look gorgeous, but this is just … _different_.”

***

Dinner had gone well. Skye didn’t remember too many of the details; she had been _far_ too nervous until about two-thirds of the way through dinner to actually absorb anything that was happening. But there seemed to be a natural understanding between Fitzsimmons and Steve, though Fitz _did_ seem to have a habit of running his mouth when it came to tech.

After dinner, Skye and Steve went back to the hotel with Fitzsimmons. While Skye darted into her room to get changed, Steve waited in Fitz’s room with both scientists.

After he closed the door behind him, Steve turned to see both scientists standing across the room from him. Their arms were crossed, eyes squinted, mirror images of each other. It was Simmons who broke the heavy silence.

“There is _one_ thing we’d like you to know, Captain.”

Fitz picked up, “Just know that Simmons and I were top of our class. If your hurt Skye, we know where to hide your body so that SHIELD never finds it, and-”

“And-” Simmons interrupted, a devilish look Steve had never seen before in her eye, “I’m extremely well versed in nerve placement in the human anatomy. I can make you writhe in agony without even breaking the skin.”

“I can assure you both,” Steve said, trying to cut this off at the head while still allaying their fears, “that if I do anything to intentionally hurt Skye, you’re welcome to torture me and hide my body, and I’m sure you’ll have plenty of help.”

At Fitzsimmons’ quizzical looks, Steve continued, “I talked to Coulson yesterday and he basically said the same thing, just in a bit more physical of a manner.”

“Well, you must know exactly how serious we are, then.”

“Oh trust me, I do.”

***

It had taken Skye only a minute to change and get rid of her eye makeup, striding out into the hallway. As she turned to go to Fitz’s room, the door to Ward’s room was flung open and the man himself strode out, a manic look in his eye.

“I thought that was you, Skye,” he practically growled, brow furrowed, “Where the hell have you been? You haven’t checked in since this morning when I saw you.”

Skye’s eyes flicked down to her phone as she hit the power button, the screen broadcasting the time as 6:23 pm.

“That was at one o’clock, Ward. It hasn’t even been six hours since I checked in last. I’ve been with Fitzsimmons and Steve for most of that time. What do you want from me?”

“Oh, it’s _Steve_ , is it? How lovely that you’re meeting new people to corrupt, it seems Miles did his work on you, isn’t that right?”

Ward’s eyes were glazed and filled with a malicious look that Skye hadn’t seen in ages, not in over five years. That was the look of someone driven to drink by their frustrations. When Ward moved towards Skye, who was still standing across the hall, her suspicions were confirmed. She could smell the terrible kiss of tequila on him, even from five feet away.

When Ward took another step closer to Skye, still with that manic look in his eye, she reacted as she always did when confronted with a drunk. Violently.

Before either of them knew what was happening, Skye’s clenched fist was connecting with Ward’s cheek, landing squarely on one of his still-healing cuts. The searing pain of the flesh rending must have been enough to shock him out of his drunken stupor for a second, as he stumbled back to his doorframe, blood starting to trickle from the reopened wound.

Skye shook her head in disbelief as she stood and watched at her SO cradle his head. “I don’t know what the hell has gotten in to you today, Ward, but you need to figure it the fuck out. And soon.”

She looked at him a bit more before sighing and entering his room, the door of which was still open. He _did_ appear to be in a lot of pain, even if he deserved it. She stalked through the bathroom in the hotel room, grabbing a glass of water, a few ibuprofen, a bottle of antiseptic, cotton balls, and some butterfly bandages.

Ward had followed her, and was sitting on his bed when Skye set the supplies down on the nightstand. “Duck down a bit,” she ordered gruffly as she flipped on the bedside light.

“Even though that was a dick move,” Skye was absently speaking to Ward, knowing that there was no way he’d remember this in the morning. Then, she spotted the half-empty bottle of 150-proof Sierra Tequila Silver on the desk in the room. _It’s a miracle he’s not dead._ “You’re going to wake up with pretty much the biggest hangover known to man, not to mention the reopened cut.”

As she raised an antiseptic-soaked cotton ball to the cut, Skye gave him one last warning, “Don’t be a pussy. If you try to hurt me, I will hurt you worse.”

Skye swabbed the cut and let it dry before she carefully applied the butterfly bandages to hold the wound together. When she finished, she stopped supporting Ward, who had passed out midway through the bandaging. He flopped down onto the bed, but Skye didn’t bother removing his shoes or anything. She wasn’t his mother, just a mildly concerned rookie.

Then, she readjusted the glass and pills on the nightstand so that they were within easy reach for Ward when he woke up.

As an afterthought, Skye snatched the bottle of tequila off the desk. Ward didn’t need any more alcohol, and she felt he owed her a stiff drink anyways.

With a final scoff, Skye left Ward’s room, resting her head against the wall as the door closed behind her with a solid _thump_. She sighed as she peeled herself off the wall to stride to Fitz’s room, knocking on the door once she reached it.

Steve was the one who came to the door. He took a long look at her and she saw his jaw work for a second as he seemed to gather the courage to ask, “Skye, doll, why are your hands covered in blood? Also, how did you pick up a bottle of tequila between your room and here?”

She tried to keep her tone airy as she moved into the room, “Ward got blackout drunk and freaked me out. I punched him when he got too close to me. Reopened one of his cuts.”

Simmons started moving towards the door, a concerned expression creeping onto her face. Skye raised a hand to stop her.

“It’s fine, Simmons. I patched him up and took the booze. He might have a killer headache, and I doubt that his liver will ever recover, but he should be fine. I need to wash my hands and have a shot, in that order.”

Skye brushed past Fitz into the bathroom to the sink, scrubbing her hands free of blood. Once her hands were back to their normal shade, she scrubbed them red and raw, trying to wash the splotches of red out that stained her vision. After about five minutes, Skye heard the door open behind her. She felt Steve’s muscular arms wrap around her waist, sensed the way he slouched down so that his chin rested against the top of her head.

She felt Steve’s breath rush out over her hair on a sigh. “I’m glad that you hit him, doll. I’m glad that you’re not a little dainty slip who can’t take care of herself. You’re a strong, independent woman and you don’t need anyone to take care of you. But I’d like to be there for you, to clean you up after you deck some jerk, to help you hide the bodies, if you’ll let me?”

Skye’s breath hitched as she turned off the water and spun around to face Steve. Her hands were still dripping as she rested them on his chest. “What are you asking me, Steve?”

Steve dropped his arms from where they were still wrapped around her waist, straightening his back. “You know what I’m asking, doll. Will you be my girl, Skye?”

Skye felt the wide smile that crept over her face. It took her a minute to school her face into a neutral look, and to be sure that her voice wouldn’t give her away. “I’m not sure I can do that, soldier. Not yet. I need something from you first.”

“What would that be, doll?” Steve voice was cool, obviously bracing himself to be turned down flat. Skye had no such intention.

“It just occurred to me that you still haven’t kissed me. I need at least one test kiss to be sure.”

Identical smiles turned both of their faces as they stared into each other’s eyes. Steve’s voice was soft, “Happy to oblige.”

Steve leaned down, and their mouths met in a gentle kiss. His lips were soft, warm. They moved in sync, feeling the pulses of electricity arcing between them. Skye’s mouth parted after a minute, tongue darting out to tease at Steve’s still-sealed lips. She probed at his mouth until he let her in, let their tongues mingle and dance.

Steve eventually pulled away and licked his lips, tasting the honeysuckle from her mouth. “So, is that a yes?”

“If you kiss like that, I think I may _need_ to keep you around,” Skye responded breathily, “Besides, Fitzsimmons already talked to you, right?”

“Are you serious?” Steve’s face split in a wide-eyed, hopeful grin.

Skye returned his smile. “Of course, Steve.” She leaned in again to kiss him. Just as their lips connected, the door opened.

A blushing Fitz stood outside the door, stuttering, “Oh, I’m sorry. I’ll just … get out of your way….”

“It’s fine, Fitz,” Skye said, “Sorry about making out of your bathroom. We’ll be going anyways. Right, Steve?”

“Absolutely, doll,” Steve replied, his voice huskier than it had been a minute before.

Skye grabbed Steve’s arm and pulled him out the bathroom door behind her, addressing Fitzsimmons. “We’re heading out. We had a great time.”


	11. Called In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place following S1 E08 and before E09.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I know that I updated like a month ago, but Real Life (aka school) has really gotten in the way. Hopefully I’ll be able to update in about three weeks. Sorry for the long wait and the short chapter. Also I apologize in advance for any grammatical mistakes; I haven’t had any time to proofread this. If you see any mistakes, please point them out to me in a comment!

When Skye woke up the next morning, it was with a smile on her face.

***

She and Steve had talked for hours back in her hotel room after their little make-out session in Fitz’s bathroom. Sometime after midnight, when the frequency of Skye’s yawning had increased to several times a minute, Steve decided to take his leave.

“I’ll talk to you tomorrow, ok doll?” He asked as he leaned against her door. “We can get breakfast or something maybe?”

“You’ve got it!” Skye said with a smile as she tried to hold back another yawn. She failed, her mouth opening wide to give a heavy breath.

Steve’s eyes were focused on her mouth as she stood, uncertain of what to do or say next. He broke the silence with a small gesture, his hand wrapping its way around hers. He stood staring at their locked fingers before asking shyly, “Is it alright if I kiss you?”

“I’m your girl now, Steve. Yes, you can kiss me.”

“Just figured I should ask,” he said gently as he leaned down and kissed her, their lips meeting and moving together.

***

Skye groaned as she sat up in bed. Ward’s potent vodka had also been a headline of the night, though one that her head was coming to regret. She had only had a few shots, but her ability to hold her liquor had never been all that great. She tried not to drink any amount of alcohol with any sort of frequency; she knew what excessive alcohol could do more than most. It was a miracle that Ward hadn’t passed out sooner.

She walked with a smooth tread towards the bathroom (trying not to jostle about too much), but Skye’s head whipped to the door as someone knocked with a firm yet erratic cadence.

Skye threw open the door without bothering to check the peephole, instantly regretting it at the sight of her disheveled SO standing a couple of paces from the door. “What is it, Ward?” she sighed, trying not to growl at his interruption of her obtaining water.

Ward’s eyes appeared to light up as he took in her ratty appearance. “Hey Rookie. I … I just really wanted to say that I’m sorry. I wanted to apologize for my actions lately, and especially my inappropriate behavior last night. I was way out of line. Forgive me?”

“No,” Skye sighed, “I don’t forgive you, Ward. I’ve learned that telling someone that you forgive them just opens them up to hurt you again. Your apology is noted and accepted, but I will not allow you to think that an apology means you can _ever_ do something like this again. Understood?”

“I understand. I just wanted to apologize for how messed up I’ve been. Ever since the Berserker Staff-”

Skye barked out a dry laugh. “Don’t forget that I’ve held the Staff too. You think you’re the only one with demons behind their eyes, skeletons in their closets, monsters in their pasts? Don’t blame your behavior on the effects of the Staff, Ward. It won’t fly with me.”

Ward shifted uncomfortably on his feet at the reminder that she had held the Staff too. He appeared to wrestle with a question before opening his mouth. “If you don’t mind me asking, what did you see when you held the Staff?”

He winced when he saw the mask that slid over her face almost instantly, the way her eyes hardened and dulled and how her lips pressed into a firm line. “I do mind, Ward,” her voice was ice and stone, something Ward had never heard from her, something he had thought she wasn’t capable of, “Let’s not forget that you are my SO. That’s _all_ you are. You’re not here to be my friend; you’re here to make sure I don’t die after three days in the field. If you have an issue with that, I’m sure that May won’t mind an early-morning Tai Chi partner.”

Ward opened his mouth to reply but closed it again, searching for something to say. He was saved by the shrill ring of Skye’s phone on her nightstand playing “Somebody’s Watching Me”.

Skye left her door open in invitation for Ward, knowing that he would need to hear whatever Coulson had to say. She stalked over to her nightstand and grabbed the phone, answering it with a curt, “ _Hello?_ ”

“Skye,” Coulson said, sounding _far_ too chipper for the time of day, “You’re needed back at the bus in an hour. Wheels up at ten. May and I are already here and Fitzsimmons are on their way, but I’m not sure where Ward is. He hasn’t answered his phone, so if you see him-”

“Yeah,” Skye broke in. “I know where he’s at. I’ll be sure to let him know, AC.”

“Ok, thanks Skye,” his voice was a bit hesitant, “I’m sorry to have to cut your time short, I know how badly you wanted to spend more time with Captain Rogers.”

Skye reassured him, “We knew it was going to happen eventually. Both of our schedules are a bit hectic. I’ll see you at the Bus in fifty minutes, AC.” She hung up the phone, not really one for long goodbyes. Not unless it was Steve.

She turned to Ward, who had a look on his face that Skye honestly couldn’t decipher. It looked like a mix of worry, apologetic, and … was that jealousy? _No, there’s no way,_ Skye scoffed to herself, _it’s got to be something else._

She coughed and said, “Coulson needs us back on the Bus in an hour. I’m leaving in three minutes to try and beat the traffic, if you wanna get a cab with me.”

Ward reached out a hand to stop her, but pulled it back when he saw the way her face crinkled. “Let me drive you. I borrowed a ride from the Triskelion’s motorpool while we’re here. One of the perks of being a Level Seven.”

Skye sighed, realizing that riding with Ward was a better option than spending some of her hard-earned SHIELD paycheck on a cab. “Fine. I still want to be out of here within three minutes. I’ve just got to grab my backpack.”

“Alright,” Ward replied, seeming a _bit_ too keen on the idea of driving her.

“If you creep me out, I reserve the right to jump out of the moving vehicle,” Skye clarified, just to give herself a viable option.

“I respect that,” Ward said, completely stoic, and Skye had wonder exactly how many moving cars he’d jumped out of in his SHIELD career.

***

Skye was finally finding out how badly she needed to specify when talking with Ward. She should’ve figured that Agent Badass/Hardass wouldn’t drive an SUV _all_ the time, but she _really_ hadn’t been expecting a Ducati, only the _most_ badass bike brand ever. She’d been lusting after one since she was in high school.

“So what level do I have to be to just be able to check one of these babies out?” Skye queried.

“Level Sixes and above have access to the motorpool,” Ward answered with a little laugh that brought a slight smile to his normally stoic face.

Skye sighed, “And I’m not even a Level One yet, so that’ll be a while.”

“You can always bum a ride with me if you need,” Ward offered. “Or I’m sure _Steve_ wouldn’t mind giving you a hand if you asked.”

Skye chose to ignore his tone. Instead of starting yet _another_ argument with Ward, she strutted towards the bike, tapping her foot once she was next to it.

She gestured to the seat, “C’mon. Coulson needs us back at the Bus in-” she checked her watch- “thirty minutes.”

Ward grabbed a spare helmet from beneath the backseat and handed it to her. Without another word, the two got ready to leave. Within a minute, Ward had started the bike and they were on their way to their next great adventure with SHIELD.


	12. A Supersoldier on Our Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place from 1.09-1.11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I’m so sorry that it’s taken me this long to update! I really don’t have an excuse. Honestly, I probably wouldn’t have come out of hibernation except that … it’s [my Tumblr blog’s](http://fictional-before-real.tumblr.com/) first birthday!!! So if you’re not following me there, you totally should. Also, I just hit 50 followers a few days ago!! Two huge milestones within a few days of each other!

 

Ward tried to clear his face of emotions as he got off the bike, trying to help Skye off after him. When she brushed his hand away and got off the bike herself, he felt another ache in his chest. Logically, Ward knew that he had no right to feel jealous of Steve, nor to want Skye the way he did. He’d thought when she first joined the team that she might be into him, but apparently not.

The logical part of him knew that any attempts on his part to break up Skye and Steve would only drive her farther away; he knew that he held no claim to her. But a different part of him, the emotional part, felt a _need_ for her, to keep her, to prove that she was _his._ It was ridiculous: he’d only known her for a short while, she was with another guy, and _oh yeah_ he was actually a member of a secret parasitic organization meant to leech off of and destroy the organization which Skye was already so loyal to, but Ward felt a connection. It might have only been in his mind, but he would make Skye see it.

Ward shook his head to try and rid himself of the thoughts for now. He couldn’t make a move on Skye with her memories of Rogers so fresh in her mind. His chance would come.

***

The next time that Steve heard from Skye, she filled him in on everything.

“I just felt so bad for Hannah,” Skye finished, voice filled with heavy emotion, “Having a stalker is a nightmare, but one who thinks he’s traveling from hell? No wonder she thought that God was punishing her.”

Steve could hear Skye’s _shudder_ over the phone. “You sound like you’re speaking from experience, doll. Something you care to share?” He felt her hesitation in the shaky breath that she took in.

She started in a weak voice, “It was a while ago, back-”

Steve cut her off, “Nevermind, doll. You obviously aren’t ready to talk about it.”

Skye breathed out a sigh of relief, “Maybe another day, soldier.”

“Of course, doll. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have pushed like that.”

“It’s ok, Steve. I’m sure I’ll tell you eventually. Just not today.” She coughed, chuckled, “Can we just forget that the last three minutes ever happened?”

“Never, doll,” Steve says, “I don’t ever want to forget any time with you.”

***

Not much had really changed between Skye and Steve now that they were officially dating. They still talked whenever they could, which wasn’t very often considering their hectic schedules, and sent each other texts when they were on mission to reassure each other.

Though outwardly, not much had changed, Skye felt completely different about Steve. Now that they were dating, she didn’t have to hold back her affections. She was itching for some time back in the States to see him again, but until then, she would have to be content with Skype and texts.

Within a day, though, Skye couldn’t focus on Steve. Mike Peterson was back on board the BUS, and if HQ thought that they needed a supersoldier, all hell was about to break loose. Besides, Skye’s search for her parents was becoming frantic. She’d thought that in over two months with SHIELD, she’d have gotten _somewhere._ All that had happened was that Coulson had now brought May in on it, but she didn’t seem very happy about it.

After Skye had found the footage of Po’s one and only visitor, she’d taken a moment to collect the findings of her search so far to show May. “Coulson told me you were helping to … you know … find my long-lost folks, so thanks,” she said as the pilot walked into the command center. “I’m glad you’re in on this with me. It means a lot,” she babbled before pausing to gauge May’s expression. She looked cool, unattached to what Skye was saying.

“Right, I can tell you’re really into this. Um, I’ve done a lot of the heavy lifting already, came up with a short list. I thought you might-”

“We’re on a mission, Skye,” May interrupted. “Is this why you called me here?”

“No,” Skye replied, looking ever so slightly like a kicked puppy, “I was just working on this while I waited for you. Uh, I called cause I found something about Po.”

***

Later that day, Skye was talking with Steve about May’s coolness towards her side mission. “I don’t get it,” she sighed, “Coulson said that May was gonna help out, but she cut me off entirely.”

“Maybe it’s just because you’re on-mission,” Steve suggested. “Try again once you’ve got everything under wraps.”

***

When Skye accidentally overheard May and Ward, she felt uncomfortable. Rather than slink back into the shadows, she decided to tell May what she had some to tell her. “Sorry. I didn't mean to crash,” she said to make herself known.

May whirled around at the bar. “What do you want? Is this about that thumb drive again?”

“No,” Skye replied flatly.

“Good,” May said simply, leaving no room for further discussion. But Skye never was one to just leave things be.

“Look, I get that you don't want to help with that loud and clear, big neon, flashing lights. But I didn't ask, okay? Coulson-”

“Coulson doesn't want to tell you the truth. The truth is...” May paused, then continued while advancing toward Skye. “You have to decide why you're here. We have a mission, and it's not to find your parents. If you can't put aside your personal attachments, then _you shouldn't be here!_ ”

May turned and strode out of the room on silent feet. Skye had never seen her like that, had never seen her as anything but calm and controlled. May hadn’t been pulling any punches. In a fit of childish rage and sadness, Skye went back to her bunk and gathered all the papers she had on her possible parents.

The culmination of almost a decade of searching, and all it amounted to was a few handfuls of papers and files that she tore in half, a flash drive that she threw at the wall and watched drop into the trashcan.

Then, the sobs started. She couldn’t help it. Everyone else got to know their parents, even if it wasn’t for long. Why was she different? Even if her parents were dead, had died before she was even dropped off at the orphanage, anything would be better than a void where they were supposed to be.

***

When Coulson was taken, Skye didn’t have time to worry about her parents or to even talk to Steve. All her efforts were solely focused on getting her team leader back. Then Victoria Hand decided that she was a _distraction_ , and Skye was ushered downstairs to be taken for debrief.

“It's clear that May has an axe to grind with me, but that was way out of line,” she huffed to Ward as he escorted her downstairs.

“No one knows what's in May's head except May. Don't worry. Coulson will make this right when he gets back,” he replied.

“I can _find_ him, Ward!”

“I believe you. I've seen firsthand what you can do, even without S.H.I.E.L.D. resources.”

“Hang on, hang on.” Fitzsimmons were walking towards Skye and Ward, looking more serious than she had ever seen

Simmons continued, “We have something for you.” She passed Skye a paper bag.

“You made me a sandwich?” Skye asked, confused.

“Yes, it is that,” Simmons said almost robotically.

Fitz explained, “It's a satellite phone ... damper resistant. You get one shot before your bracelet shuts it down.”

“So only call in case of emergency,” Simmons whispered.

“What do I even need this for?” Skye asked in exasperation. “I'm gonna be spending the next three days in a S.H.I.E.L.D. broom closet getting debriefed.”

“That's right. A few agents are coming here to pick you up for debriefing... _in exactly 12 minutes_.” Wards voice was hushed at the end. “Good luck.”

Skye strode down the ramp, barking at one of Hand’s men, “Don't touch Lola.” ***

When she called Simmons with the location on Coulson, she made sure to add, “Simmons, you need to get my phone. The password is 747268. Call Steve and see if he can go with you guys. Since we lost Mike, it couldn’t hurt to have a supersoldier on our side.”

When she hung up, Skye stepped even harder on the sports car’s accelerator. She had to find Coulson.

***

Skye hadn’t really expected to reach Centipede’s hideout before the team, but she knew that she didn’t have time to wait for them. Instead, climbed out of the car and began looking throughout what appeared to be a ghost town. “Got creepy?” she asked rhetorically as she heard the wind whistling through the ‘houses’ and saw the plastic mannequin people.

As she went to poke around the slats in one of the houses, she heard a guard behind her. “You shouldn’t be here,” he said, before rushing to attack her. She turned and sprinted away from him, the timing absolutely perfect so that he was hit by one of the team SUVs.

One of the Centipedes soldiers down, the team lined up, with only Steve wearing anything but black. He was in full Captain America garb, and standing right by Skye. So much for stealth.

“Coulson's gotta be here somewhere. We need to split up,” Skye suggested.

“Or run,” Simmons said, turning around. When the others turned, they too saw the Centipede soldier advancing towards them.

“I'll take care of him,” Ward offered, voice steeled.

“Are you sure?” May asked.

“I got this,” he said, obviously trying to remain unafraid.

“Come on, let's move!” May directed. Steve debated staying to help Ward with the soldier, but they had no idea how many there were. For all he knew, there could be thirty more waiting to overwhelm them. It was better that he stay close to Skye.

Skye called, “Coulson!” as she ran amongst the buildings, searching for him, Steve trailing behind her and knocking out any soldiers that tried to attack from behind.

When Skye heard Coulson scream, she finally found the right building. When she broke down the door, she heard Raina. “It's for his own good.” Skye gritted her teeth and punched Raina in the face, knocking the other woman to the floor.

Coulson was on a medical table, with an arch that emanated blue light above his head. “Please, let me die! Please, let me die! Please, let me die! Let me die. Let me die.” His voice was desperate, broken.

While Skye fiddled with the control panel on the side of whatever device Coulson was in, Steve saw the plug in the wall and pulled it. “Coulson, Coulson. Come back, come back, come back, come back... Come back, come back,” Skye whispered, grabbing his hand.

“Skye. Skye,” Coulson panted, finally starting to see her, “Skye.”

When they were back on the BUS, and Agent Hand gone, Coulson addressed the whole team. “I just want to say... thank you.” He paused a moment. “Now get back to work.”

Only Steve and Skye stayed behind when everyone else scattered to their respective areas. Coulson addressed Skye, “I heard what you did for me. I think it's time... that we remove this.” He gestured at the monitor on her wrist before stating in an authoritative voice, “Disengage bracelet.”

Steve laughed from several feet away, while Skye scoffed, “Are you kidding me?”

“Thought you'd like that,” Coulson chuckled.

Skye suddenly turned serious again, “Back in that room, did they learn anything?”

“No.”

“Did you? I heard what you were saying.” Skye’s voice was soft.

“It wasn't real. They were just messing with my head... but I appreciate your concern,” Coulson dismissed.

When Coulson left the two alone, Steve pulled Skye over to one side of the hanger, wrapping his arms around her, practically folding himself over her. “Jesus Christ, doll. You need to stop taking so many risks.”

“I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about,” Skye batted her eyes, stepping back from him.

“I heard May debriefing you,” Steve said flatly. “You promised you would stay safe. Crashing a car into a stack of water drums doesn’t sound _safe._ ”

He saw the way that Skye rebelled against his words. “I did what I had to do! Coulson is safe right now because of what I did. I won’t apologize for helping to save his life!”

“I don’t want an apology!” Steve was getting exasperated. “I want you to be ok!” He forced himself to take a deep breath. “Skye, I don’t know what I’d do if anything happened to you. If I come off as controlling, it’s because … I don’t remember ever feeling like this with anyone. I need you to be alright.”

“Steve,” Skye sighed, “I’ll do my best to stay unhurt. But you know what this life is like. There are never any promises. I’m not _trying_ to get hurt; I’m just not used to having someone that cares about me, someone that I have to remember is waiting for me to get back safe. I’ve basically been doing my own thing for almost a decade.”

“It looks like we’ve both got a lot to learn.” He smiled down at her. “At least we get to learn together.”


	13. I Can’t Do This Without Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve deals with the events of T.R.A.C.K.S., mainly Skye’s getting shot.

Skye got straight to the point when Steve picked up the phone. “Hey babe,” she said, “The team has got a bit of an issue. Do you have time off coming up?”

Steve laughed a bit. “You only call me when you need help, doll. Should I have Fury send me on assignment with your team just so we can spend some time together?”

Skye chuckled, “Maybe. Then we would _actually_ be spending time together, rather than just watching the same movie a few thousand miles apart.” Her voice mock-sobered, “But seriously, you better tell the Director of SHIELD that you need to get assigned with your girlfriend.”

“So what’s actually up, doll?”

“There’s a train that’s shipping something to Quinn across the Italian countryside. Coulson wants all hands on deck for this one. With Mike … gone, you’re the only superpowered backup that we trust, and we don’t have the time right now to break in a new recruit.”

“When do you need me?” he asked.

“We’ll be at the Triskelion in an hour.”

***

Less than five hours later, the whole team was in place on the train. Ward and May were suiting up in their room, Jemma and Coulson were in place as father and daughter, and Fitz and Skye were setting up in the back room.

Steve was the only one without a partner to travel with. His cover was a businessman on his way to Zagreb for work. His purpose was to lay low until one of the team called for him over the comms.

But when the comms went dead, Steve abandoned his seat, taking nothing with him. As he reached the end of the train, he bumped into Coulson in the dining car. “Are your comms working?” he asked, a split second before Ward came running into the car.

As Coulson and Steve both expressed surprise at his sudden appearance, Ward yelled, “We’ve been made!”

The three ran to the end of the train, while Steve looked at their pursuers. When one of the men pulled the pin on a pulsing blue object, he yelled, “Grenade! We’ve got to jump!”

With Steve shielding Ward and Coulson, the grenade exploded in a puff of blue mist, taking the train with the disappearing smoke.

“Well shit,” he hissed, “Skye is _not_ going to be happy about this.”

***

When Steve, Ward, and Coulson finally got back to the Bus again, his worry for Skye was almost frantic. When Russo started up the ramp, Steve was hoping for news.

“Agent Coulson, it's gonna be all right. We found your people. The train, it's-” He was cut off by a knife in his back, thrown by Agent May, who stormed past the fallen man.

“Wheels up in five,” she growled, stalking toward the cockpit.

Steve suited up in record time, joining the group in the command center when he was done. The plane lifted off just as Coulson started briefing Ward and Steve.

“According to SHIELD satellites, the train stopped suddenly in the Italian countryside. It looks like CyberTech just hit us with dendrotoxin, very similar to SHIELD’s, but in an aerosolized, grenade form. We thought that no time had passed, but really the train just kept going on course.”

The lines along Phil’s brow were more pronounced than normal, the stress of his missing team members showing itself physically. “Our goal has changed. Securing the package is now second priority. Our team is first priority. We need to find them and get them back safely. We have three members of our team unaccounted for. Their comms are still down, and none of them is answering their phones.”

“So what’s the plan?” Steve asked, determination written across his face.

“We should get to the train in about five minutes. If Fitzsimmons and Skye aren’t there, we’ll just have to call an audible. Steve, I want you to hang back while we search the train. Your outfit draws a lot of attention that we don’t need right now. If they aren’t there, we’ll be needing your help soon enough.”

They were back on the BUS with the newly-found Simmons, trying to figure out their next move, when the holotable in the command center set off a loud, blaring alarm. _Tracker Activated_ , it read, with a map of the Italian countryside appearing at Coulson’s touch.

“Fitz and Skye,” Simmons breathed, “They must have followed Cybertech and the package.”

“Of course she did,” Steve muttered as May rushed to the cockpit to set the autopilot.

***

Meanwhile, Skye and Leo were just creeping up to the edge of the woods by Quinn’s new apparent hideaway manor. Skye told Fitz, “Activate the tracker. Let them know we're here.” The tracker began beeping.

Fitz took notice of the way that Skye’s fingers twitched. She was itching to move. “You want to go in?” he asked in a flat tone.

“We can't let Quinn get away again.” Skye justified, “If Coulson were here, he wouldn't let that happen. He wouldn't want _us_ to let that happen.”

Fitz sighed. “You're right. Let's do it.”

“Can you disable their cars?”

“With my bare hands.” Fitz tossed a small device into the air in an obvious reference to their previous conversation about him making the gadgets with his bare hands. Then, he pressed his ICER into her hands. “Take this.”

“You'll need it out here,” Skye worried, trying to give the ICER back.

Fitz refused to let her give the weapon back. “Just take it. Be careful, okay?”

“You, too,” she responded softly.

“Okay,” Fitz said, moving through the rustling bushes and towards the parked SUVs.

Skye made it past the front door with almost no trouble, taking out one guard on the way. She stopped dead during her sneak through the house when she heard a woman’s voice. She pressed herself against the wall around the corner from the voice, praying that the woman wouldn’t come her way.

“Find Mr. Quinn,” the woman said. “Tell him his purchase is downstairs.”

“Si,” a man’s voice said. Skye heard footsteps and debated following the man to Quinn. She weighed her options. She didn’t know how many people were with Quinn. He could have an entire small private army around him. Besides, Quinn wasn’t the mission. Securing the package, whatever it may have been, was the first priority.

Skye snuck her way down to the cellar of the mansion, a tiny, one-room chamber. The giant cylinder, about the size of a casket, drew her attention from the far corner of the room. When she went to the observation window of the capsule, she gasped.

“Mike.”

A voice from behind her surprised Skye. She wheeled around as Quinn said, “Hello,” and pointed the ICER at his chest. The man with Quinn wrenched the ICER from her grip to turn back on her.

“Skye. The Clairvoyant told me to expect you,” Quinn said.

“Signor Quinn, this is the same gun as the specs you gave us.”

Quinn still addressed Skye when he spoke, “Yeah, you guys have been looking at us while we've been looking at you. And we found a handful of particularly interesting things.” He moved toward the capsule and turned latch to open the door, pulling the tray that held Mike’s body out. Skye felt a jolt of surprise when the man she’d thought was dead began to move.

“Mike. Oh, god. You're alive.”

“That's right,” Quinn said snarkily, “You two know each other.”

He addressed the heavily-scarred man, “Hey. Do you know who I am?” Mike nodded. “And you have your orders.” Mike nodded again. “Good, because I purchased something that's gonna help you complete them.”

“Orders?” Skye asked, “Mike. What is happening here? Mike.”

Picking something up out of the Cybertech case and sliding it onto the stump of Mike’s leg, Quinn’s associate addressed him, “Stand, please.”

Once Mike did as he was told, the cuff-like thing began to expand downwards, revealing itself as an advanced artificial leg. As the cuff first began to change, Mike started screaming. He didn’t stop until after the leg stopped changing, and he stood panting on two legs.

Quinn seemed delighted with the device. “Mancini, thank you. You will be receiving your payment shortly.” Mancini left the room, and Skye could hear his footsteps on the stairs.

Quinn addressed Mike, “That is the best money can buy, my friend. Every piece of technology in you is top-of-the-line. I just wonder if I'm getting my money's worth. I know you get your orders from the Clairvoyant, so that means you're not allowed to hurt me, right?”

Quinn shook his head at Mike’s unresponsiveness. “No. What if I tried to hurt you?” He pulled a real gun out of his suit pocket and cocked it. “Would you stop me?”

“No. I would not,” Mike replied obediently.

“Mike, listen,” Skye interjected, frantic. “I don’t know what they're doing to you, but we have to get out of here. Now.”

Mike didn’t respond, but Quinn continued talking as if neither of them had spoken. “And … if I wanted you to ... to hurt her, you know, to kill her ... will you? I mean, what would hurt Agent Coulson more than to lose his pet project?”

“Those aren't my orders,” Mike said. “She's not who I'm supposed to kill.”

As the supersoldier strode out of the basement, Skye started to follow him, calling, “Wait. Mike. Wait!” She whirled on Quinn. “What the hell did you do to him?”

Without any warning, Quinn pulled the trigger on the still-cocked gun. The bullet connected with her stomach. Skye pressed her hand to the bleeding wound, staring at him without comprehension. When the pain reached her, she gasped.

“Shh, shh,” Quinn whispered, striding towards her. He pulled her into a half-embrace and pressed the barrel of the gun against her abdomen. This time, when he pulled the trigger, the _bang_ of the gun sounded like it came from far away. “I'm sorry. I have my orders, too,” Quinn said, dropping her body onto the floor.

“ _Help_ ,” she gasped out as she crawled towards the cellar door, coughing up blood. The _bang_ of the gun still echoed in her ears, sounding too similar how she used to playfully make the noise as she pulled the trigger.

***

When the body flew through the window and onto the ground beside him, Fitz rolled out from underneath the car he had just disabled. When he heard the gunshots, he whispered _“Skye”_ and broke into a run, not seeing the guard aiming a gun behind him. Ward shot the guard with an ICER, and then the whole team was right there.

“Where's Skye?” Steve asked worriedly, still scanning their surroundings for threats.

“S-uh-she didn't want to let Quinn get away.” Fitz explained shakily.

“Of course she didn’t,” Steve said, starting to sprint towards the door.

***

Skye knew that she couldn’t move anymore. She also knew that she should save her energy, but there was that part of her that made her weakly whisper, “Help … help … Steve.” She drifted off, wishing that she had seen his face one more time.

***

“Driver's not answering,” one of Quinn’s guards told him.

“Ah. Coulson's team finally got here.”

Steve slammed through the double doors, shield in one hand, ICER in the other. He used both weapons to take out all of Quinn’s men in seconds.

Coulson slammed Quinn against the ornate table in the middle of the foyer and saw the blood on the man’s hands. “Where’s Skye?” he demanded in a tone that left no room for argument.

Even with the barrel of Coulson’s very _real_ gun underneath his chin, Quinn still managed hiss, “You know, Agent Coulson, it's dangerous ... to keep sending her in like that, all alone ... when she means so much to you.”

Coulson reeled back and hit Quinn in the jaw with the barrel of the gun. “Search the house. Find her! Now!” he demanded of his agents.

While Fitzsimmons went upstairs and Ward and Coulson searched the first floor, Steve found the stairs that led to the basement, leaving May to cuff Quinn.

It took a second for his eyes to register the sight of Skye lying just inside the door to the cellar, blood streaming from her mouth and covering where her hand was pressed weakly against her stomach. “Oh no. Oh god. Simmons! Get down here!” He yelled up the stairs. “Hang on, doll. Just hang on, ok? Hang on, Skye.”

“She’s been shot,” he said when the team began to stream into the room.

“Keep her upright,” Simmons ordered.

“I don’t feel a pulse,” Steve said when Simmons knelt down beside Skye.

“She's lost too much blood. I don't...” Simons looked around frantically before her eyes landed on an odd cylindrical machine in the corner of the room. “Put her in there,” she ordered.

“Do you even know what this thing is?” Ward asked desperately.

“It's a hyperbaric chamber, and I said put her in there now! Now!”

May was the first to say, “Ok,” before Coulson ordered, “Come on! Let's go!”

Steve picked Skye up gently, cradling her head against his chest. He moved quickly to the tray that was sticking out of the machine.

“I need to get her temperature down. Fitz.”

“Yeah, I got it, I got it.” Hissing issued from the machine when Fitz pressed several buttons before declaring, “Temperature's dropping.”

“Pressure stabilizing,” Simmons noted.

“Is it working?” May asked.

When there was no answer, Coulson yelled, “Is it working?!”

When Skye let out an exhale from within the chamber, Simmons said, “For now.”

It was an ordeal to get the capsule up the stairs and onto the BUS. It took Steve on one end and the rest of the team on the other end to lift the chamber up, let alone to carry it the quarter mile to where the waiting BUS. May had gone ahead of the team to fire the engines up, so the second that they were on board, the plane lifted off.

When Simmons had checked Skye’s vitals again, she gathered the team around Skye’s capsule. “Her core temperature's hovering around 44 degrees Fahrenheit. If we don't bring her back up to temp in the next few hours, she could sustain permanent brain damage.”

She spoke with a calm, almost dispassionate tone, “We need to get her to a medical facility and fast. Until then, I'll do everything I can to keep her alive. Excuse me.”

The doctor walked out of the lab and into the small closet around the corner, Fitz close on her heels. With his enhanced hearing, Steve heard Simmons rifling for hand wipes and attempting to scrub Skye’s blood off her hands, before collapsing into sobs in Fitz’s embrace.

Steve grabbed one of the desk chairs from the edges of the room and sat by the capsule. He raised a hand up and pressed it to the glass observation window. It was only when he pulled his hand away that he realized that Skye’s blood on his hands still hadn’t completely rubbed off, leaving a perfect handprint on the glass.

Steve saw Ward and May exit the lab from the other door, and saw Ward slam his hand down on the hood of the SUV.

***

“It's not your fault,” May tried to console the specialist, placing one gentle hand over his.

“She never should have gone in there alone,” Ward bit back, rage and self-loathing in his eyes.

“Blaming yourself won't help her,” she said gently.

“I'm not blaming myself.” Ward’s voice was harsh as hid eyes darted to the screen which showed Quinn in the containment room.

***

Steve tore himself away from Skye’s side for less than ten minutes, barely enough time to take a shower and grab some clean clothes and food. Then he went to the cockpit, where May had taken the plane off of autopilot. Her hands were clenched around the controls.

“How long til we’re at the medical facility Simmons mentioned?” he asked in a rush.

“Thirty minutes,” May replied. As Steve turned, she said, “And Steve?” she paused a moment- “whether Skye makes it through or not, I assume I’ll have your help in beating the shit out of Quinn?”

“Not that you need my help, but of course. And … Skye’s going to make it. She has to make it. I don’t think that I could do this without her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your patience with this chapter, and thanks to everyone who left comments and kudos. I might not reply all the time, but a simple little comment can often make my day!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think! Questions, comments, and prompts are always welcome and can be submitted in a comment below or in my ask box on Tumblr [@fictional-before-real](http://fictional-before-real.tumblr.com/).


End file.
